You are the reason
by The phenomenal writings
Summary: Yes i am sad . i am hurt , i am broken and you are the reason Purely duo story. DUO lovers peep in. Guys , I have edited a little bit of chapter 16. peep in.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It gets more and more darker as the sheets of clouds covered the sky. The continuous lightening on the sky was indicating that it could have rain at any time. The street lights fluctuate for a minute and then the lights of the whole area fade out. just as their friendship. After some moments the drops of first rain of Mumbai touched his skin. Rain was slowly slowly getting faster. but nothing had effected on him. he was still walking with slow steps. He was looking pale , tired and above all he was wearing a worried and sad look. His nutty brown eyes scanned the surroundings in search of way ,as the heavy rain made it difficult to find. After getting satisfied that he is walking on the right way , he again started walking with the same speed. Instead, a sweet memory flashes in his mind.

_**Person 1:(looking outside) Boss lagta hai kisi bhi waqt barish ho sakti hai.**_

_**Person 2: Han tu. main kiya karon. pehle hi mujhe barish zara si bhi pasand nahi hai.**_

_**Person 1: Bare hi ajeeb ho tum . pehli dafa kisi ko dekha hoga jis ko barish pasand nahi hai. waise na tumhari pasand bahut bekaar hai.**_

_**Person 2: (winking) Daya mujhe tum bahut pasand ho.**_

_**Daya:(punching on his arm)tum ne mujhe bekaar kaha jao main jaa raha hoon.**_

_**Daya opened the door to get out, and a cold waft of air blew in together with the sound of pouring rain outside.**_

_**Daya:(happily) Dekho Abhijeet barish shuru ho gai .(he ran into the garden calling Abhijeet) Abhijeet please aajao na , bahut maza aaraha hai. **_

_**While Abhijeet who was standing at the door shook his head in no.**_

_**Daya: theek hai mat aao.**_

_**And he again started dancing in rain, while Abhijeet went inside.. but some minutes later he heard a painful moan. he came running outside and saw that Daya was lying on the grass . while holding his head tightly .He ran to him **_

_**Abhijeet: Daya...Daya...yaar utho.**_

_**In response Daya turned his head toward him and said**_

_**Daya: Ab aaya na Abhijeet barish ke neeche. And he burst out in laughter.**_

_**Abhijeet:(angrily) Bahut hi ghattiya mazak tha ye.**_

_**Daya could clearly see the tears in Abhijeet eyes. He hold his hand and said**_

_**Daya: Acha na sorry. ab wapas kyun jaa rahe ho. ab tu tum bheeg hi chuke ho thori der aur ruk jao.**_

_**Abhijeet slightly smile and both buddies started enjoying the rain.**_

But today he was actually liking the rain as it was doing its best in neatly hiding those tears which were shedding on his face. He was really feeling alone. or better to say he was heartbroken. He stopped infront of their house. and for some time, he just starred the door. He was feeling like he is now a stranger to this house. He silently stepped in the house. The house was totally dipped in darkness. He took out his mobile phone and by using his phones flashlight. he tried to made his way to his room silently. but all of sudden the whole house illuminated. He could see, a figure standing at a side with such a furious face.

**Person:** Tum Suresh ke paas se aarahe ho na.

He totally ignored him and again started walking towards his room.

**Person:** Main tum se kuch pooch raha hoon Abhijeet . Tum us ke paas gaye the na? kiya keh kar aaye ho?

**Abhijeet :** Mujh se kyun pooch rahe ho. Suresh se poocho. Akhir wo tumhara(stressing)best friend hai na. ajeeb hai tum se koi baat share bhi nahi karta.

**Daya:** Usse kisi par keechar uchalne ka shauq nahi hai. Har koi tumhare jaisa nahi hota.

**Abhijeet:** I admit it Daya , har koi mere jaisa nahi hota, aur is baat ka tumhein bahut jaldi andaza ho jaye ga.

**Daya:**( Ab yeh itne udaas hone ki adakari mat karo. Tum jo chahte the woh tu ho gaya na. Ab kis baat ka dukh hai tumhein.

Abhijeet just gazed Daya's face for some minute and then he turned towards his room.

**Daya:**(shouting from behind) Tum aik dhookebaaz ho. Iss se zyada tum mere liye aur kuch nahi ho.

He came to his room and shut the door behind .He threw his phone on the bed and directly went to the bathroom. He opened the tap and splash water on his face. He repeats the same cycle for about 2 to 3 times. He looked himself in the mirror. and then closed his eyes tightly for some minutes. He was feeling a severe pain in his head. Last five days events were continuously revolving in his mind. Tears again started rolling down on his cheeks. He came back to his room and just threw himself on the bed. Daya's words were ringing inside his head. He realize that all this fuss affected their friendship the most. From this realization he led out an agonized cry of pain as tears begin flowing down harder than before.

**A/N: How was the chapter guys. It's a gift from my side to all the reviewers and silent readers . So who is Suresh. What events affected their friendship. I will soon update the last chapter of MAHY.**

**SO DO read and review.**

**love, adi lover**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The sunrays streamed through the window waking him from his deep sleep. He woke up with a blinding headache and the feeling that it was going to be a tough day for him. He slowly moved towards the bathroom with a totally blank mind. His face was having marks of dried tears. He came out of the bathroom ,get dressed and directly went for the bureau. It was the sixth day in a row, when he had skipped the breakfast.

He raced his car on the road to the bureau. Their last night conversation was still fresh in his mind. He had never thought that someday Daya will hate him . Hate him to the core of his heart. These things were revolving in his mind , when he reached bureau. He stepped out of the car . The security guard glanced at him. His eyes were red and he was looking so tired. He had also replaced his coat with an upper . He ignored the security guard glance and directly went inside. The whole team wished him a "good morning" but in response he only moved his head . He looked at Daya who was standing at the back ,accompanied by Suresh and directly made his way to his cabin. His own personal cabin which was provided with everything needed. But all those things didn't please him as this post was the major point of conflict between them. ACP sir saw him coming so he directly came to him and ask.

**ACP:**(softly) Abhijeet , thake hua lag rahe ho. Aur agar HQ se tumhein urgent bulaya gaya tu tum aise jao ge.

**Abhijeet:** Main manage kar loon ga.

**ACP:**(patting on his back) Sab theek ho jaye ga pareshan mat ho.

**Abhijeet:** Hmmmm..

**ACP:** Tumhari Daya se koi baat hui.

**Abhijeet:** Woh kuch sunne ko tayyar nahi. Woh tu sirf mujhe hi ghalat samajh raha hai. shayad mujh se nafrat karne laga hai.

**ACP:** Nahi Abhijeet aisa nahi hai. uss ki zindagi mein tumhari jagah koi nahi le sakta. (Abhijeet looked at Suresh, ACP sir followed his gaze and said) Suresh tu bilkul bhi nahi. Khud ko kamzoor karke Suresh ko mauka na do.

**Abhijeet:** Aap sahi keh rahe hain sir, main kuch jaldi hi har maan gaya hoon.(after a pause) Sir kia aap ko lagta hai ke woh sab kuch maine hi kiya hoga .iss post ke liye.

**ACP:** Bilkul nahi Abhijeet, main janta hoon tum kabhi bhi aisa nahi socho ge. Tumhare upar lage iss ilzaam ko hum jhoota sabit kar ke rahein ge.

**Abhijeet:** Thank you sir.

Just then ACP sir phone rang and he went out while talking with someone. Abhijeet finally sat on his chair with a thud. Freddy came to his cabin and start telling him about the case. The case details were slipping from his mind without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind. He lift up his head a little but all he could see from those glass walls was the back of Daya's head who was busy in talking with Suresh. When Freddy was finished he asked him.

**Freddy:** Sir aage kiya karien.

**Abhijeet:**(blankly) Ab jo behtar lage woh kar lo.

Freddy was confused with that weird answer but he obeyed what his senior has said to him. Freddy was aware of everything his senior was facing.

AFTER SOME TIME

Abhijeet and the whole team were discussing about the case.

**Purvi:** Sir hum us Minakshi tak tu phaunch gaye lekin sir woh toh sirf aik khilari thi .Asal game tu koi aur hi khel raha hai . Uss ko kese pakrein ge . Minakshi ne bhi apna jurm qubool liya lekin usse bhi asal boss ke bare mein kuch nahi pata.

**Daya:** Yeh tu (stressing on his words) Sir hi batayien ge ke aage kiya karna hai. Sir ki planning bahut zabardast hoti hai.

Abhijeet clearly understood his taunt but he said nothing, instead, he passed a painful look to his buddy. Suresh winked to him . The rest of the team also understood what Daya has said. They felt sorry for both of them.

**Abhijeet: **(ignoring him) Hamein case pe dehann dena chahiye.

**Freddy:** Kyun na sir hum aisa kar lein ke aik fake news phela dein ke businessman Rakesh mar chuke hain. Yeh khabar sun kar khooni khud ba khud bahar nikal aaye ga.

**Abhijeet:** Sahi hai. Tamam media reporters ko inform kardo.

AT LUNCH TIME

Abhijeet was helping himself with some cofee, as it was the only thing nowadays which makes him relax for some time ,when someone called his name. He turned and saw Tarika waving to him. She came to him and said

**Tarika:** Kaise ho Abhijeet ,Uss din ke baad se mulakat hui hi nahi. Ab ye mat kehna ke theek ho kyunke tum bilkul bhi theek nahi lag rahe.

**Abhijeet:** Waqai, theek tu main bilkul bhi nahi hoon.

**Tarika:** Kiya uss ke baad bhi Daya se larayi hui.

**Abhijeet:** Hmmm.

**Tarika:** Aur woh Suresh kia..

**Abhijeet:**(angrily) Naam mat lo uss manhoos insaan ka mere samne. nafrat hai mujhe us se.

**Tarika:** Nahi Abhijeet: kuch ulta seedha mat karna .

At the same time, someone came and collided with Abhijeet . as a result his cofee spilled on his upper. Everybody turned to look at them.

**Suresh:**(dramatically) Oh sorry. tumhare upper par dagh lag gaye.

**Abhijeet:** Dekhai nahi deta tumhein kiya. Andhe ho.

**Suresh:** (cunningly) Yeh tu dhul jaye ga. Uss dagh ko kese hatao ge jo tumhare upar hamesha ke liye lag gaya hai. aik dhookebaaz ka.

This time he was awarded by a slap from Abhijeet. Suresh anger bar raise with the slap. They both held each other collars and were looking like they were gonna eat each other. The whole team came and started separating them.

**Suresh:** Tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe haath lagane ki.

While Tarika and the other team were pleading Abhijeet to control his anger.

**Tarika:** Abhijeet please chor do. Jaane do usse.

**Sachin:** Sir rehne di jiye.

**Freddy:** Sir please aap yahan se chaliye.

The sentence which hurt him the most was of Daya.

**Daya:**(to Suresh) Suresh yaar chal yahan se . Tujhe to pata hai na Sir ka. Kahin aisa na ho ke tere khilaaf bhi koi sazish jar dein.

Abhijeet jerked all the hands which were trying to console him. and left the bureau.

**Tarika:** Abhijeet...baat suno.

But he had already left.

AT THE BEACH

Abhijeet was sitting alone on a rock. His mind was not accepting the fact that Daya literally hates him. a sweet memory flashes in his mind.

_**Daya and Abhijeet both were enjoying the pancakes which Abhijeet made. **_

_**Daya: Boss tumhare haath mein na jadoo hai.**_

_**And he forwarded his hand to pick up the sauce but some of the sauce fell on Abhijeet's shirt.**_

_**Abhijeet: Ufff. Yaar Daya tu kab bara hoga.**_

_**Daya: Are dhul jayien ge. Aur agar tumhari jagah main hota na tu kehta ke is dagh ko main kabhi nahi dhoun ga kyun ke yeh mujhe mere bhai ne lagaye hain.(Abhijeet passed him an (oh really) look while Daya continued).Aur waise bhi surf excel bhi toh yahi kehta hai ke dagh to ache hote hain.**_

_**Abhijeet: Acha tu unhoon ne ye Surf hi kiyun nikala hai. un ache daghoon ko saaf karne ke liye. **_

_**Daya:(clapping) Wah boss wah. Itna tu maine aaj tak socha hi nahi. mahaan hain aap.**_

This time Abhijeet didn't stopped his tears which were rolling down on his cheeks. He was staring the sea when an old man came and sat beside him. He looked at the man . The man was also looking at him.

**Man:** Lar kar aaye ho kisi se.

**Abhijeet**: (hiding his tears) Nahi tu.

**Man:** Main bhi kuch aise hi haalaat se guzra tha aaj se 10 saal pehle. Mere dost se jhagra hua tha mera . tab mein bhi yahan bilkul aise hi aa ke baith gaya tha.

**Abhijeet:** Aap dono ki dosti bhi kisi sazish ka shikar hui thi.

**Man:** Nahi us waqt hamari apni ghalti thi.

Abhijeet don't know why but he saw the man trustworthy, so he continued. He told him what has happened in the past few days.

**Abhijeet:** Aap hi batayien , kiya itna aasan hota hai kisi ko bhool jana.

Just then his phone ranged . he saw it was ACP sir calling

**Abhijeet:** Aap se mil ke acha laga. Mera naam Abhijeet hai. Main CID se hoon.

**Man:** Aur mera naam Arnav.

**A/N: So how was the chapter. All of your confusions will get clear.**

**Do read and review.**

**love adi lover.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Arnav:** Mera ghar yahin paas mein hai mein yahan aksar walk ke liye aata hoon. Yahan aake mujhe bilkul aisa nahi lagta ke main aik retired person hoon. **(Abhijeet's phone again** **rang. ACP sir was continuously calling him. Arnav looked at his phone and smile)** Ab tum jao shayad bureau mein tumhari zyada zaroorat hai aur han be strong. okay.

**Abhijeet:** Main chalta hoon. aap se mil ke bahut acha laga.

He hurried towards his car. Although Arnav words were very consoling but Daya's heart wrenching words were still ringing inside his head . He was driving the car with an unusual high speed. This reminds him of a very pleasant memory.

_**Daya: Boss zara tez gari chala lo. Pehli hi hum late ho rahe hain.**_

_**Abhijeet: Aik tu tum subah itni masar masar kaam karte ho aur phir chah rahe ho ke mein tez gari chala ke thoonk doon.**_

_**Daya: Thoonkne ko kaun keh raha hai lekin thori tu speed dikhao. Hum se piche wali gariyan bhi aage nikal gaen hain.**_

_**Abhijeet: Main gari ko gari hi samajh ke chala raha hoon. Tumhari tarah is ko bullet train nahi samajhta.**_

_**Daya: Is ka matlab aaj Ravan se phir daant pare gi.**_

Abhijeet parked his car and hurriedly went inside. Tarika was waiting for him. She ran to him and said

**Tarika:** Kahan chale gaye the. Acp sir tumhara wait kar rahe hain. 2nd floor par.

**Abhijeet :** Pehle un se mil aaon phir tum se baat karoon ga.

He went upstairs. He was not ashamed of his act that's why he was walking confidently. He entered inside the room. Acp sir was sitting on his revolving chair wearing a furious look.

**Acp:** Kia zaroorat thi us pe hath uthane ki. Pata hai na usse Dcp sir yahan laye hain, Us ki aik shikayat se tumhari job jaa sakti thi.

**Abhijeet:** Sir, us ne badtameezi ki thi mujh se. Bhale se woh Daya ka dost** (he stopped for a minute)** ho lekin woh aik junior hai.

**ACP:** Main janta hoon Abhijeet ke yeh tumhare liye mushkil hai. Lekin is waqt haalat ki sensitivity ko samjho. Tumhara aik ghalat qadam Suresh ki gandi saazishoon ko kamyab kar de ga.

**Abhijeet:**( in tears) Sir itna tolerate kar tu raha hoon aur kia karoon. Bina ghalti ke saza mil rahi hai woh bhi itni bari aur afsoos tu yeh hai ke Daya ne in sab baton ka yaqeen kar liya hai.

**Acp: **Sambhalo apne aap ko Abhijeet. Maine tum se pehle bhi kaha hai ke Daya kabhi bhi tumhari jagah kisi aur ko nahi de sakta. Believe that.

Abhijeet slowly shook his head in yes and went out from the room. He silently went upstairs to bureau. He slightly opened the door . All the officers stare him for a minute. He silently went towards his cabin . He saw Suresh who was passing him some dirty looks. Abhijeet smirked at him which burnt him to the core. He went to his cabin and start working .

AT AN UNKOWN PLACE

Two men came to a person who was enjoying his victory. he saw them and irritatingly he spoke

**Boss:** Bhai tum logo ko kuch aata bhi hai ya pehli baar kisi ko kidnap kara hai. Har do minute mein moun uthake chale aate ho us ki shikayat karne.

**Person : **Boss woh bahut bolta hai.

**Person 2**: Aur boss woh mujhe bandar keh raha hai.

**Boss:** Tu laga do us ke moun pe do.

**Person 2:** Lekin boss woh hum se bara bhi tu hai.

**Boss:** Is dhande mein bara chota kuch nahi hota. sab ko aik level jaisa hi treat kiya jata hai. Dekho mujhe tum logon se dar lagta hai. Intehai ke bewakoof ho tum dono.

**Person 1:** Nahi boss hum aap ko kabhi niraash nahi karein gein.

Two days went like this . Both Abhijeet and Daya were totally ignoring each other. Daya used to spend much of his day with Suresh and usually comes home late at night. while on the other side Abhijeet used to spend his much time on beach where he just stares the sea.

The door of the bureau opened . Daya happily entered inside . He passed a smile to everyone including Abhijeet which was fascinating for him. Daya went towards Acp sir cabin and said.

**Daya:** Sir aap tu jaante hain na ke aaj friendship day hai. Tu main yeh din aik khas shaks ke sath guzarna chahta hoon .

Acp sir looked over Daya's shoulder towards Abhijeet and gave him an "I told you " look.

**Acp:** Main samajh sakta hoon Daya. mujhe ye jaan kar khushi hui.

**Daya:** Han sir . Main aap ko yahi batane aaya tha ke aaj main aur Suresh half day lein gein.

Listening Suresh name the smile from Acp sir's lips vanished while it really hurt Abhijeet. Daya went from their while Acp sir looked towards Abhijeet who was now looking at the floor and he was for sure crying.

Acp sir slowly went towards him and said

**ACP:** Tum bhi aaj half day lay lo . rest kar lena. Waise bhi aaj koi case report nahi hua hai.

Abhijeet didn't look at him but just moved his head a bit to say yes.

AT NIGHT

Abhijeet was roaming in an under construction building which was just after a road from the sea. That's why the sea was clearly visible from there. The moon was shining on its peak. He remembered the last friendship day they celebrated together.

_**Daya: Suno aaj friendship day program hai aaj ka .Sir ne hamein chutti di hai.**_

_**Abhijeet: Tum batao kiya karna hai. movie dekhne chalein ya shopping pe ya restaurant.**_

_**Daya: Pehle shopping pe chalte hain phir movie dekhein gein aur us ke baad restaurant se khana khate hua ghar aa jaein gein.**_

_**Abhijeet:(turned around) Aur itne paise kaun kharch kare ga.**_

_**Daya: Ab yeh mat bolna ke tumhare paas credit card nahi hai. Maine khud dekha hai.**_

_**Abhijeet: Koi aik cheez hogi. Teeno mein se aik decide karlo.**_

_**Daya: Theek hai tum mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte .waise bhi main tumhara kaun lagta hoon.**_

_**Abhijeet: Nahi Daya aise baat nahi hai.**_

_**Daya: Tu phir bata du apni duniya ko ke hum aaj teeno jagah jayein ge.**_

_**Abhijeet:(whispered softly in his ear) Aaj hum teeno jagah jayein ge.**_

_**Daya: Maine duniya ko batane ko kaha tha na.**_

_**Abhijeet(smiling) Tu tum hi tu meri duniya ho.**_

_**Daya:(shyly) I love you boss.**_

He saw Tarika entering inside. He asked her to go outside at the front stairs of the building because it was his favorite spot.

**Tarika:**(while managing herself on the stairs) Tum ne yahan kyun bulaya.

**Abhijeet:** Aise hi. socha aaja friendship day hai tu mai bhi apni friend ke sath guzaron.

**Tarika:** Pehle tum mujhe batao Abhijeet ke tum ne Suresh pe haath kyun uthaya.

**Abhijeet:** Sach bataon tu agar us din wahan tum log na hote tu shayad mein usse jaan se mar deta.

**Tarika:** Apne ghusse pe control karna sikho. Janti hoon ke us ne waqai badtameezi ki thi lekin phir bhi.

**Abhijeet:** Main apne aap ko bhi janta hoon. Jab bhi us ko Daya ke sath dekhta hoon tu raha nahi jata. Dil chahta hai ke usse us ke kiye ki aise saza doon ke maut us ke aage kam par jaye**.(he closed his eyes tightly)** Pata hai aaj woh pehla friendship day hai jo Daya meri mojudgi mein kisi aur ke sath mana raha hai. Maine tu kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ke aise din bhi dekhne pare gein.

**Tarika:** Tumhein is waqt bahut secure ho kar chalna pare ga. koi aisi ulti seedhi harkat na karna jo ke baad mein tumhare liye mushkillat khari kare.

**Abhijeet:** Meri bewakofiyon ki kitaab bahut moti hai.

**Tarika:** Lekin qabiliyat ki kitaab bhi tu patli nahi.

They spent some more time at the sea. After it was 11 Tarika left. She also asked him to go but he said that he is going to spend some more time here. After she left, he went inside . He was just roaming inside. some walls of the building were made up of wood and there were also some petrol tanks . He illuminated a candle nearby to looked at the map which was placed on a mall.

He was looking at the map when he felt like someone is standing behind him. He slowly turned around and saw five men standing there. He didn't even got a chance to ask them anything because someone hit his back hard . They all came and start beating him. He gave a really good dose to two of them but they were five and he was all alone. When he feel down because of a punch on his face he saw that one of the petrol tank was leaking.

**Abhijeet:**(in pain) Aag ...lag..jaye...ge.

But they were not listening him. After getting satisfied that there is no energy left in him. They left the place but one of the five men leg hit the table on which the candle was burning and the candle fell down. Within seconds the whole place caught fire. The whole place was filled with smoke. The walls od wood allowed the fire to expand. Abhijeet was coughing badly. He tried to get up and get out of there but there was no chance. He saw a shadow trying to enter inside but he felt unconscious.

**A/N: Hey friends. How was the chapter. I really tried my best to post it yesterday but now I am posting it today. Thank you for your lovely reviews and thanks to the silent readers also. I had posted the last chapter of Mera aashiyana hai ye.**

**Missed Mystery princess review there. And also missed Samaha review in MAHY and YATR .**

**Happy birthday Aditya sir. Wish you a happy and blissful life.**

**Guys do you know ke CID ki cast aik naye show ke liye reunite hoyi hai jis ka naam hai CIF (crime investigation force) And ye show probably 15 august ko on air ho ga. Sab ke characters name bhi reveal ho gaye hain jis mein Aditya sir : Ashfaq ali han , Daya sir: Hanuman pandey and Purvi madam :Minakshi .**

**Are you happy after hearing that.**

**Have a nice day**

**Do read and review**

**love adi lover**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Acp sir walked slowly toward the peeped through the window into the fully lit icu room. He saw Abhijeet lying on the hospital bed with closed eyes . An oxygen mask was attached with his pale face . He was looking different, totally ill.

_**Acp sir and the team ran towards the icu room . They found Arnav standing outside the room. Before Acp sir could ask him anything, doctors came out of the room .**_

_**Acp: Kaisa hai ab woh?**_

_**Doctor: Kia main aap se akele main kuch baat kar sakta hoon. Aap mere cabin mein aajaye.**_

_**Acp: Ji .**_

_**Acp sir followed him to his cabin. Doctor asked him to sit down.**_

_**Doctor: Condition under control hai but he is not totally fine. lungs mein carbon monoxide bhar gayi thi . lekin us ke chehre aur hathoon par hatha payi ke nishan hain. Us ki shayad aag lagne se pehle kisi se larayi hui hogi.**_

_**Acp: What?**_

_**Doctor: Ji han lekin aik baat us se bhi zyada pareshan karne wali hai. His mind is totally restless. Woh kisi wajah se bahut pareshan hai aur har waqt kuch sochta rehta hai. Woh sleeping pills ka bhi bahut excessive use kar raha hai shayad jis ki wajah se us ki health par aur bura effect para hai. At this time he needs complete rest but for some reason he is lacking it? Mujhe laga ke shayad aap ko wajah pata ho is liye maine socha ke yeh baat aap se discuss karon. Kyunke aise conditions mein aksar insaan kisi aik ko hi trustworthy jaan kar ussi se apni sari problems share karta hai. **_

_**Acp: (in an inaudible voice): Shayad main wajah janta hoon. (now clearly to doctor) Main us se pochoon ga . Thank you soo much .**_

_**Doctor: Are thank you kis liye. lekin ab aap koshish ki jiye ga ke usse har kisim ke stress se dur rakhein aur us ko ab sleeping pills tu bilkul bhi mat istimal karne di jiye ga.**_

_**Acp: Ji zarur.**_

_**And Acp sir left the cabin.**_

Acp came to Arnav with slow steps.

**Acp:** Aap ke hath ab kaise han . chot zyada to nahi aayi.

**Arnav:** Nahi woh to bas halka phulka hath jala tha.

**Acp**: Aap ka bahut shukriya aap ne us ki jaan bachayi. Yeh waqai bahut bari baat hai apni jaan pe khel ke kisi ki jaan bachana.

**Arnav:** Are nahi . Yeh tu hum sab ka farz banta hai aik dusra ki madad karna .

Acp sir just smiled after listening that.

**Acp:** Acha aap ka naam Arnav hai na.

**Arnav:** Ji

**ACP:** Arnav ji aik baat bataye , jab aap wahan phaunche the tab wahan koi aur tha. Matlab koi aisa jis par aap ko shaq hua ho.

**Arnav:** Ji nahi. Jab main wahan phaucha tha tab wahan koi nahi tha. Woh asal mein main aksar wahan beach pe walk ke liye jata hoon. Abhi pichle hi dino meri Abhijeet se mulakat hui thi. Jab maine wahan aag lagi dekhi tu main us taraf bhaga tab mujhe laga ke shayad andar koi hai.

**Acp:** Matlab us waqt wahan koi nahi tha.

**Arnav:** Nahi.

**Acp:** Thank you soo much aap ne hamari itni help ki.

**Arnav:** Ab mein chalta hoon. Kabhi zaroorat ho tu mujhe yaad ki jiye ga.

Arnav left . Acp sir watch him go but actually his mind was racing fast. He turned to his team and said

**Acp:** Main aik kaam se ja raha hoon . Tum log yahin rehna aur mujhe update karte rehna .

**Team:** Ok sir.

**AT DUO HOUSE**

Daya and Suresh were enjoying their time with each other. When they heard door bell.

**Suresh:** Aa gaya woh. Aaj tu us ki bahut hatt rahi hogi, dekhna tappa hua hoga.

**Daya:** Us ke paas chabi hai. gate pe koi aur hai. Tum ruko main dekhta hoon.

Daya went towards the gate lazily . when he opened the gate he saw Acp sir standing there.

**Daya:** Sir aap . is waqt? kuch kaam tha kiya?

**Acp:**(entering inside giving a stern look to Suresh): Haan kaam tu bahut zaroori hai kisi se.(directly to Suresh) tumhari himmat kaise hui yeh sab karne ki.

**Suresh:** Kia?

**Acp:** Tumhi ne Abhijeet pe hamla karaya na. Aur us ka baad wahan aag laga di take koi saboot na mil sake.

**Suresh:** Aap mujh par faltu ke ilzaam na lagayein. Main ne aisa kuch nahi kiya hai.

**Daya:** Ji han sir. yeh aaj pura din mere sath tha.

**Acp:** Aise kaam koi khud kab karta hai. Is ne bhi kisi se kar waya hoga.

**Suresh:** Ab main yahan aur nahi ruk sakta. (while leaving) Aur haan sir . us ko bata di jiye ga ke us ke lagaye hua faltu ilzaamon se main darne wala nahi.(and he left the place).

**Daya:**(clapping) Wah sir wah. matlab us ki baton par tu aap aankhein band kar ke yaqeen kar lete hain aur hum sab yahan bewakoof bethe hain.

**Acp: **Daya mujhe tum se yeh umeed nahi thi. hum ne tumhein kitni calls ki lekin tum ne kisi ka phone nahi uthaya.

**Daya:(**carelessly) Phone switched of tha.

**Acp:** Tumhein chutti di thi is ka yeh matlab nahi ke tum bilkul hi farigh ho gaye.

**Daya:** kitni fikar hai na aap ko us ki . sirf ussi ka khayal hai.

**Acp:** Daya tum aisa ab se sochne lage.

**Daya:** Main aisa kabhi bhi nahi sochta tha. (pointing towards him) aap logon ne sochne par majboor kiya. Kisi ne mujh se aake yeh nahi pocha ke tumhein kaisa lag raha hai (stressing on his words) demote ho kar. Kaisa lag raha hai mujhe jab mere se junior jo log the woh ab mujhe mere naam se bula sakte hain kyunke woh meri jagah promote nahi , main un ki jagah demote hua hoon. Sab ko ussi ki fikr hai ke kahin usse koi taklif na ho.(His voice was raising with every passing moment) Aap ne dekha nahi kaise us ne meri ghaltiyon ko cash karaya. (laughing sarcastically) kyun dekhein ge. aap ki tu jaan basti hai na us me.

**Acp:(**angrily) Apni awaz neeche rakho. Aur aik baa kaan khol kar sun lo. Maine tum mein aur us me kabhi farq nahi kiya. Agar dill chahe tu us se milne aa jana . majboor nahi karun ga tumhein.

Saying that he left the place.

**A/N: Hello every one. First of all i am really very sorry for being late. actually i am busy with my new college . and i always try to give my best to you people . so forgive me. Thank you soo much for all the reviews and silent readers. **

**Missed Samaha.**

**Do r and r**

**adi lover**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE NEXT DAY

The room was silent apart from his heavy breathing and the beep beep sound that was indicating he was alive. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in attempt to sharpen the blurred images before him. He glanced around and look in the deserted, blue and white color schemed hospital bedroom. He shut his eyes , trying to remember what had happened exactly . He was collecting his thoughts when he saw Acp sir along with the doctor and the rest of the team entering inside.

**Doctor:** Ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho ?

**Abhijeet:** (weakly) Better.

**Doctor:** Kahin pain tu nahi ho raha.

Abhijeet simply nod his head in no.

**Acp:** (with a smile on his face) Ab tum mujhe at least 2 weeks se pehle bureau ke aas paas bhi nazar na aana.

**Freddy:** Han sir aap bas jaldi se theek ho kar wapis aa jayien.

He passed a fake smile to him but actually his eyes were searching someone else. The little hope in his heart was now fading. He looked towards Acp sir but his downward gaze clear the clouds.

_**Ab tum hospital ke aas paas nazar bhi na aana...**_

_**Bhai ab tum hospital se break up kar bhi lo...**_

_**Han bhai tum tu superman ho na .tumhein kahan chot lagti hai...**_

He was not believing that Daya ,his friend cum brother who always cares him alot, always thinks about him first , didn't even came to ask him how is he? In what condition he is? whether he is alive or dead? those questions were stressing him alot. He was blankly looking towards his team . He really want them to leave so he could cry on his fate, which separated them so badly that now there is no going back.

Acp understands his condition so he said to his team

**Acp:** Tum log chalo. Us ko rest karne do.

The team left with good wishes for him.

**Acp:** Dekho Abhijeet main...(he was interrupted by Abhijeet)

**Abhijeet:** Mujhe pata chal gaya how important I am? Woh shayad meri ghalat fehmi thi jo mujhe laga ke main Daya ke liye sab se important hoon.

With that he turned his face to the other side to hide his tears . Acp sir waits there for sometime than he also left the place.

AT DUO HOUSE

**Daya:** Kia mujhe us se milne jana chahiye?

**Suresh:** Kaise fuzool baatein kar rahe ho yaar. Tum abhi tak us ke game ko samjhe nahi. Mujhe yaqeen hai ke ye sab us ne apne sath khud kar waya hoga ta ke tum us ke paas jao ,wo tumhein thora sa emotional blackmail kare aur sab kuch pehle jaisa ho jaye. Tum yeh mat bholo ke ye wahi insaan hai jis ki wajah se aaj tum aik junior officer ki post par ho. He betrayed you than why are you dying to meet him?

**Daya:(**angrily) Tum theek keh rahe ho. Us ne hamari itne saal ki dosti ka hi lehaaz nahi kiya. nafrat karta hoon main us se. Bhala aise hote hain dost

**Suresh:** (dramatically) Woh dosti nahi thi Daya , Woh aik jaal tha jis mein tum itne buri tarah ulajh gaye , aur woh tumhein is dosti ke jaal mein phansa kar aage nikal gaya. Tum bahut bewakoof ho aur woh intihia chalak. Us ne tumhein sahi se istemaal kiya.

**Daya:** Par aisa hamesha mere sath hi kyun hota hai.

**Suresh:** (looking at him keenly) Tum logon ko pehchanne main bahut bari ghalti karte ho.(in a meaningful way) tumhein tu yahi nahi andaza hota ke kaun sahi hai aur kaun ghalat.

**Daya:** Tum theek keh rahe ho.

**Suresh:** Acha kuch khane ko hai tu do bahut tez bhook lag rahi hai.

AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE

**Person:** Bhai hum pakre tu nahi jayein ge na .

**Bhai:** Kaisi baatein karte ho . munh se shudh shudh alfaaz nikala karo. Is waqt shatranj ki baazi mere haath mein hai. Wahi hoga jo main chaahoon ga.

**Voice:** Jaisa tum chahte ho waisa kuch bhi nahi hoga.

He arrogantly moved towards the man who was brutally tied with ropes. He held him by his chin and said

**Bhai:** Tere tu main bas sathi ke aane ka intezar kar raha hoon warna tu main tumhein kab ka oper phauncha choka hota. Aisi planning to tu marne ke baad bhi nahi kar sakta.

**Voice:** Tum hum cid waalon ko jaante nahi ho.

**Bhai:** Sab ko janta hoon main. Aur main yeh bhi janta hoon ke is waqt baazi mere hath mein hai.(and he started laughing like a mad person)

AT HOSPITAL

**Abhijeet:** Sir Arnav ji ke hathoon par zyada chot tu nahi aayi thi.

**Acp:** Han thore thore hath jale the lekin ab kafi behtar hain. Unhoon ne bataya ke woh tum se pehle bhi mil chuke hain.

**Abhijeet:** Ji sir woh jis din main Suresh se lar kar bureau se chala gaya tha us din beach par meri un se mulakat hui thi. Kafi ache insaan hain.

**Acp:** Han aur bahadur bhi. Unhoon ne bataya ke jab unhein us aag wale ghar se kisi ke chilane ki awaz aayi tab woh us taraf bhaage tu wahan tum the. Apni jaan pe khel kar aaj kal kaun kisi ki madad karta hai.(after a pause) Ab tum aik baat batao tum sleeping pills bhi istemaal karte ho.

Their conversation was interrupted as they saw Tarika entering inside.

**Acp:** Are Tarika aao.

**Tarika:** Maine disturb tu nahi kiya na.

**Acp:** Nahi tu.

**Tarika:** (to Abhijeet) Tum kaise ho. Yaqeenan kaho ge ke theek hoon hai na. Agar us din tum meri baat sun lete tu aaj ye na hota. Main keh rahi thi ke mere sath chal lo lekin tumhein tu wahan pata nahi kya karna tha.

**Acp:** Tum us din is ke saath thin.

Tarika narrates him the whole story .

**Acp:(**to Abhijeet) Kyun roke the tum wahan par.

**Abhijeet:** Sir ghar par yaqeenan Suresh hota aur mera us se phir jhagra hota bas isi liye nahi gaya tha.

Both Acp and Tarika shared a sad glance.

**A/N: Hey guys. I am extremely sorry for a late update. but i will try my best to update soon from now. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for their support.**

**Sami: I am really sorry for not responding you in the previous chapter but i will definitely consider your humble request and now thinking for a plot to fulfill your wish. Missed your review in previous chapter.**

**Missing Samaha dear alot.**

**Have a good day**

**adi lover**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_**Daya: Abhijeet aaj Acp sir se chutti le kar kahin chalte hain na. Aaj tu koi kaam bhi nahi hai. **_

_**Abhijeet: Theek hai. par poocho ge tum.**_

_**Daya:(turning back towards his desk) Phir rehne do.**_

_**Abhijeet: Wah wah. Ab rehne do. Yani meri bali charhai jaa rahi thi. **_

_**Daya:(looking at him from the corner of his eyes) Theek hai mai pooch lun ga lekin aik shart hai kharcha jo bhi hoga, jaib(pocket) tumhari hogi.**_

_**Abhijeet: Is mein kon se naye baat hai. Hamesha se hath tumhara hota hai aur jaib meri .Tumhari inhe harkatoon ki wajah se dekh lene main kisi din sarak(street) par aa jaon ga.**_

_**Daya: Tension not brother. Us din se main apna credit card istemaal karna shuru kar doon ga. **_

_**Abhijeet:(punching him on his stomach) Yani ke tum mere road par aane ka intezar kar rahe ho.**_

_**Daya: (rubbing his side of the stomach)Ye sab choro. main tu yeh soch raha hoon ke ravan se ijazat kis moun se maangoon ga.**_

_**Abhijeet: Han yaqeenan sahab ki files pari hui hogi joke Acp sir maang rahe hoon ge.**_

_**Daya: Tumhein tu mera chapa chapa pata hai.**_

_**Abhijeet: Yeh sirf mujhe hi nahi sab ko pata hai. koi naye baat thori nahi hai.**_

_**They both were unaware that Acp sir was standing behind the door and was listening all of their conversation. He was actually smiling after listening their conversation. Then he thought something and made an angry face. He burst inside the bureau making the duo jump of their seats. Acp sir went straight toward Daya.**_

_**Acp:(angrily) Daya. files complete hui ke nahi.**_

_**Daya: Sir kal..kal de doon ga.**_

_**Acp: Rozana kal kal. pichle do haftoon se kal hi sunta aa raha hoon.**_

_**Abhijeet:(trying to save the situation) Nahi sir pakka Daya kal adhi raat tak file par kaam kar raha tha.(Daya turned towards him in astonishment) Woh kal aap ko laa dega.**_

_**Acp: Theek hai.**_

_**Daya saw that it was the right moment so he asked **_

_**Daya: Sir kia hum dono ghar jaa sakte hain. Aaj koi kaam nahi hai. Agar koi case report hua to hum sach mein wapas aa jain ge.**_

_**Acp sir watched both of them for some time, then he said .**_

_**Acp: Theek hai, lekin meri aik call par dono bureau main hone chahiye ho.**_

_**Duo: Done sir.**_

_**They both started packing their stuff when Acp sir said**_

_**Acp: Aik baat pochoon? Mera naam tum dono mein se ravan kis ne rakha hai.**_

_**Duo:(shockingly) Sir aap ne sab kuch sun liya.**_

_**Acp: Jee han.**_

_**Duo: Sir hamein cinema jana hai late ho jayien ge. Bye sir.**_

_**And they both ran leaving a stunt Acp behind.**_

A fresh tear drop feel on the photo of trio which they clicked in Switzerland. He was really worried for both of his sons. He can't see them like this. How little misunderstandings can create big fuss.. He was thinking that all when he felt a warm touch on his shoulder . He turned around and saw Salunkhe sir standing there.

**Salunkhe:** Kia soch rahe ho.

**Acp :** Kuch nahi. Soch aha tha ke main ne kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ke in dono ke darmiyaan bhi kabhi jhagra hoga. woh bhi aisa.

**Salunkhe: **Dekhna sab kuch theek ho jaye ga. Acha batao Abhijeet ki tabiyat kaisi hai.

**Acp**: Pehle se behtar hai. aik do din main usse discharge mil jaye ga. Main soch raha hoon usse kuch dino ke liye apne haan le aaon. Ab ghar par har waqt Daya ke sath Suresh hota hai. Is tarah us ka kam az kam Suresh se toh samna nahi hoga. Aur phir is waqt us ko care ki bhi zaroorat hai.

**Salunkhe:** Baat tu tum theek keh rahe ho. Acha hi hoga ke woh kuch din us Suresh se dur rahe.

AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE.

Ahhhhh...Ahhhhh...Ahhhhhhhhh

A man was lying on the floor dipped in blood. He was in semi conscious stage where from his half opened eyes he can only see blur images on men holding rods who were laughing at his condition.

**Bhai**: Dusre wale ki khatir dari ka bhi intezaam kar ke rakho . Bas chand dino main woh bhi aane wala hai.

**Goon**: Bhai aap ki hansi dekh kar lag raha hai ke aap ke dimagh mein kuch hai.

**Bhai**: Hain na aisa plan ke sare Cid wale chakra ke reh jayien ge.

They all shared a laugh.

After two days, Abhijeet got discharged from the hospital . Acp sir took him to his home. At night the whole team came to see Abhijeet sir but their steps froze seeing Abhijeet crying harshly while his head was on the shoulder of Acp sir. The team was facing their back that's why still both ACP sir and Abhijeet were unaware of their presence.

**Abhijeet**: Har guzerte lamhe ke sath aisa lagta hai ke jaisa Daya mujh se aur dur ho gaya hai. Kuch samajh nahi aata ke kiya karoon. Kabhi dil karta hai ke sab kuch chor kar kahin chala jaon. Kahin kho jaun.

**ACP:** Dekh lena sab kuch bilkul theek ho aye ga. Daya apna sab kuch tumhein manta tha aur manta hai.

**Abhijeet:** Tu sir phir woh mujh se milne kyun nahi aaya. Agar usse kabhi pata chalta tha ke main hospital mein hoon tu woh sab se pehle aata tha. Lagta shayad ab usse koi fikr nahi ke main jiyoon ya maroon.

**Acp:** Nahi aisa nahi hai.(he found no answer so he said) Acha ab tum jaa ke (face) dhoo. Sab log aane ka keh rahe the . Agar woh aa gaye toh ye moun leke baitho ge kya. Jao.

The team hurriedly went outside and hide themselves and after a while they entered in the house to show like they have come now.

IN DUO HOUSE

Suresh was talking with someone on the call.

**Suresh**: ji ho jaye ga bas han..han do theen din ki baat hai. theek hai.

After that he cut the call and cunningly looked towards the sleeping Daya.

**A/N: HI. Sorry for a short and late update. but dont forget to tell me how it is through your reviews. Thank you all for your continuous support.**

**Sami: There is a plot in my mind and i am really working on it hard. i will fulfill your wish soon dear.**

**Missed cutie pari.**

**My birthday is on 5 sep so there is a surprise from my side to you.**

**Do read and review.**

**love adi lover**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Abhijeet was lying on the bed thinking of every single happening which occurred in the last few weeks. The tick tock of the clock in the room was indicating that time was slipping out of his hands. He thought that every bad event just occurred in a row. It was not a coincidence. He stood up from the bed , took out some papers from the drawer and started writting everything. Suddenly something flashed in his mind.

_**Sir ye mission ki report hai...**_

_**Sir mujhe ache se yaad hai file maine aap ko di thi...**_

_**Main file kyun chupaaunga...**_

The file. The one in which every detail of the mission was written. If he will get the file, everything will be cleared. But the problem is ,where is the file. He was sure that he gave the file to DCP sir but DCP sir totally denied when he asked from him. He thought maybe he hide it somewhere in the record room but a question raised there, Why DCP sir is doing that? Why did he hid the file? He opened the windows for some fresh air because all those things were just stressing him out. He was eagerly waiting for the morning, so he could complete his mission.

Next day he woke up at 6. When he was ready for the bureau it was almost 7. He quietly came out of the house because he knew ACP sir is going to awake at any moment. He straight made his way to the bureau. DCP sir never came to the bureau before 8 :30 or 09. He started heading towards DCP sir office with a hope. He opened the door and entered inside. Then he started searching it everywhere, where he thought it could be. He entered in the record room and started searching there but all in vain. He was getting so irritated that he started throwing the files on the table. Then he realized that what he is doing? He hurriedly started stuffing all the files back into the shelves. While he was putting his pens in the drawer he saw something in the drawer which was present their in such a way that nobody could see it. He pulled that thing out and get amazed. It was a finger. a plastic one. Now some things started to make sense by themselves. His deep thoughts were disturbed by the horn of DCP sis's car. He hurriedly put all the things back on their respective places. He came out of the room with a victory smile on his face. He was going up when he saw DCP sir coming. He was taking with someone on the phone but he was not using his index finger.

He hurriedly went inside the bureau . Everybody wished him a good morning. ACP sir was waiting for him.

**ACP:** Kahan chale gaye the tum subah bina bataye. Banda aik call hi kar deta hai. pata hai hum kitne pareshan ho gaye the.

**Abhijeet:** Sorry sir woh aik bahut zaroori kaam yaad aa gaya tha bas ussi ki wajah se jana para.(He saw Suresh entering in the bureau alone. Daya was not with him).

**ACP: **Aisa kon sa kaam tha jis ke liye tum subah se ghayab ho.

**Abhijeet:** Sir woh aik khabri ko kuch khas khabar deni thi. bas us ne isi liye itni subah bulaya tha.

**ACP:(**leaning towards him) Abhijeet bewakoof kisi aur ko banao. Tum subah 7 baje ghar se nikle the aur 7:15 par tum bureau mein the. security guard ne bataya. Ab sach sach batao itni der se tum kahan the.

**Abhijeet:** Han sir mein bureau mein hi tha. woh file dhundne aaya tha DCP sir ke office mein. wohi aik saboot hai jis se sari sachai khul jaye gi .

**ACP:** (angrily)Tum DCP sir ke office mein ghussa the bina kisi ko kuch bataye, take agar koi garbar hoti to woh sab se pehle ilzaam tumhare sar par rakh dete.

**Abhijeet:** Sir baat sirf utni nahi hai jitna hum soch rahe hain. Koi bahut bara game khel raha hai...

And he left the cabin without saying or listening any other word.

While he was going towards his own cabin, his personal cabin he heard some talking sounds coming out of the bureau record room. He quietly leaned against the door . It was Suresh who was talking with someone.

**Suresh**: Han plan ready hai. Han Daya ne mujhe bataya ke woh aaj highway par aik khabri se milne jaye ga. Han han bas usse wahin se pakar lena. Arre koi nahi aaye ga usse bachane. Abhijeet se us ki larayi hui wi hai aur baki kisi ko is bare mein kuch pata nahi khud Abhijeet ko bhi nahi.

Abhijeet's heart skipped a beat when he heard this conversation. He was feeling like he was losing control over him and at any moment he is going to shoot Suresh. But his first priority was Daya. He has to save him. He ran back to ACP sir and again told him a lie that Daya has called him and he wanted to meet him. ACP sir happily gave him the permission .

Abhijeet started driving his car in such a high speed . The only thing at that time which was revolving in his mind was to save Daya...to save Daya..

Some minutes after his departure Daya entered in the bureau. When ACP saw him alone he became tensed . He came to him and asked

**ACP:** Daya Abhijeet kahan hai?

**Daya:** Woh har jagah mujhe bata kar nahi jata.

**ACP:** Dekho kia woh tum se milne nahi gaya?

**Daya:** Sir woh mujh se milne kyun aaye ga.

The whole team gathered around them. ACP sir saw Suresh smiling. He went to him and asked angrily.

**ACP:** Kahan hai Abhijeet?

**Suresh:(**smiling cunningly) Ab sab khatam ACP. Ab agar tum usse bacha sakte ho tu bacha lo warna aur koi chara nahi hai.

ACP sir slapped him tightly .

**ACP:** Agar usse kuch hua na tu teri jaan mein apne hathoon se lun ga.

While Daya was standing there in dilemma. He was not understanding anything but the only thing he knew now is his brother is in danger because of him.

**A/N: So guys how was the chapter.. Don't forget to review. Next one will be a long one which will contain the flashback. Any guesses about the real culprit . will wait for your reviews. The more reviews i will got i will post it as early.**

**Missed cutie pari, samaha , duo lover.**

**do read being trusted.**

**love**

**adi lover**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Guys I edited this chapter because you people are confused. This chapter is starting from the flashback of what actually happened in duo's life. Everything that will be in bold and italic is flashback. Now enjoy...:)

Flashback.

_**It was a hectic day at bureau. Everybody was busy in their respective work. The whole bureau was silent , despite of the rustling of people , the scrapings of chair against the floor and the piercing sound of pens. In the corner of the room on a round table , Acp sir , Abhijeet and Daya were discussing something. From Daya's expression , it can be clearly understood that they were discussing about the case because he was looking so annoyed and bored. But everybody's attention diverted as they saw Dcp sir entering in the bureau along with a new face.**_

_**ACP: Ab ye kiyun aa gaye or yeh apne sath kis ko le kar aaye hain?**_

_**Acp sir slowly moved towards Dcp sir followed by duo. **_

_**Acp:(keenly looking at the person) Ye kon hai?**_

_**Dcp: Ye cid ka new officer hai. Suresh. Aaj se ye bhi tum logon ko join kare ga or abhi recent case se hi apni working start karde ga.**_

_**Suresh: Hello sir(shaking hands with Acp sir) Mujhe aap sab logon ke sath kaam kar ke bahut acha lage ga. bahut suna hai aap logon ke bare main. kabhi nahi socha tha ke aap logon ke sath aik din kaam bhi karon ga.**_

_**Acp: Welcome to cid . Suresh. Ye hai Daya aur ye hai Abhijeet.(he shook his hands with both of them too) Umeed hai ke tum apna kaam theek tarah se karo ge aur shikayat ka mauka nahi do ge.**_

_**Suresh: Main apni puri koshish karon ga ke apna kaam theek tarike se karoon.**_

_**Dcp: Acha aik aur baat (to duo) Tum dono mere sath aao mujhe tum dono se kuch kaam hai. **_

_**Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other and at Acp sir and then started following Dcp sir to his office. Dcp sir settled himself on his seat. **_

_**Dcp: Maine tum dono ko aik khas kaam se yahan bulaya hai. (both shared a glanced full of confusion)Tum dono ko aik mission par jana hoga. or yeh bahut hi secret mission hai. is mein tum sirf tum dono ho ge or tumhare sath koi nahi hoga. Or tum dono kal hi is mission ke liye nikal jao ge.**_

_**Daya: Par sir, aise achanak . Or hamein iss mission mein karna kiya hoga or kahan jana hoga?**_

_**Dcp: Is mission ke liye tum dono ko Kolkata jana hoga. Wahan par aik bahut bari drug dealing hone wali hai. Tum dono ko is deal ko hone se rokna hoga. **_

_**Abhijeet: Par sir sirf hum dono hi kyun , aur koi kyun nahi?**_

_**Dcp: Matlab?**_

_**Abhijeet: Mera matlab hai ke sir is mission mein tu hamein aur logon ki bhi zaroorat par sakti hai na. **_

_**Dcp: Nahi main sab ko bhej kar koi risk nahi le sakta aur HQ se khas orders aaye hain ke sirf tum dono hi jao ge. Aur haan agar ye mission successful raha tu tum dono ko promotion bhi diya jaye ga. lekin tum dono abhi se ghar jao aur tayyari shuru kardo.(he handed duo two packets) Is mein tum dono ki baqi important things hain , exact location mein tum logon ko raat tak send kar doon ga . Now go. Aur haan jab tak ye mission complete na ho jaye is ka kisi se zikr mat karna.**_

_**Duo: Ok sir...and they left the room.**_

_**They headed straight towards Acp sir . Acp sir was eagerly waiting for them. Before he could ask anything , they started telling him everything that happened in the Dcp sir's office. Acp sir was listening all that quietly. After they finished, he looked at them and said**_

_**Acp: Dekho agar HQ se order aaye hain tu main kuch nahi kar sakta. Is ka matlab hai ke kal tum dono mission par jaa rahe ho. chalo best of luck . mujhe tum dono par pura bharosa hai. yaqeenan tum dono mission successful kar kar hi wapas aao ge. **_

_**AT DUO HOUSE**_

_**Both Abhijeet and Daya were busy in their packing.**_

_**Abhijeet: Main Acp sir se koi aur hi answer expect kar raha tha.**_

_**Daya: Matlab?**_

_**Abhijeet: Matlab ye ke main samajh raha tha ke shayad sir kahien ke aise achanak, aur Dcp sir ye is mission ko itna secret kiyun rakhna cha rahe hain. **_

_**Daya: Are Acp sir keh to rahe the ke agar HQ se orders aaye hain tu woh kuch bhi nahi kar sakte. **_

_**Abhijeet: Hmmmm... **_

_**Daya: Mere bhai tum is bare mein itna kiyun soch rahe ho. ye socho ke aaj Dcp sir ne zindagi mein pehli dafa apne moun se hamare promotion ki baat ki thi. is ka matlab ke hum agar is mission ko successful kar lein tu hamara promotion pakka.**_

_**Abhijeet:(happily) Han ye baat tu hai . (suddenly he saw something in Daya's bag) Ye kiya hai.(he picked that up)Daya mission par tum headphones ka kiya karo ge.**_

_**Daya:(making puppy face) Boss.. U know mein raaste mein bahut bore honga bas isi liye.**_

_**Abhijeet: Yaar had hoti hai matlab kabhi tu thori seriousness show kiya karo. Abhi agar maine tumhara bag aur chana na tu us mein se aur bhi bahut fuzool cheezien niklein gi. **_

_**Daya: Asal mein Abhijeet baat pata hai kiya hai . Tum ho aik intihia ke boring insaan. jabhi tumhein ye sab cheezien fuzool lag rahi hain, warna mere jaisa jo bhi enjoy kar ne wala insaan hoga na woh in sab cheezon ko zindagi guzaarne ki zarooriyat mein dale ga.**_

_**Abhijeet slightly punched on his arm. **_

_**Daya: Suno Dcp sir ne woh location bheji.**_

_**Abhijeet:(checking his mobile phone) Nahi abhi tak tu koi message nahi aaya.**_

_**Daya: Tu phir tum un ko message kar ke check karo.**_

_**Abhijeet: Han karta hoon .(after some minutes) Abhi bhi online hain lekin jawab nahi de rahe na hi seen kiya hai.**_

_**Daya: Pata nahi is waqt kis bechare ka dimagh chat rahe honge.**_

_**After at least 10 minutes they got the reply from Dcp sir. **_

_**Abhijeet: (Showing it to Daya) Yeh jaga hai. **_

_**Daya: (without looking at the picture) Boss ab mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai mein subah dekh loon ga. **_

_**Abhijeet: Hain.. abhi tak tu tum bechain ho rahe the.**_

_**Daya: Good night.**_

A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry for such a late update but our college monthly test were going on so these past few weeks were so busy for me but now finally i am happy. sorry for a short update . main aik long update hi dena chah rahi thi lekin phir maine socha ke agar sara suspense aik hi chapter mein khol dungi tu maza nahi aaye ga.

Any guesses what happened at the mission.

Will wait for your reviews.

MISSED SAMAHA AND DUO LOVER.

MISSED SAMAHA DUO LOVER AND CUTIR PARI IN BEING TRUSTED,.

HAVE A GOOD DAY.

ADI LOVER.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A/N: Hi friends. I think the last chapter confused you guys alot. It is actually **Flashback** of what happened between duo. I have also mentioned it in the 7 chapter authors note that the next chapter will contain flashback. I know it doesn't have any link with the previous chapter but it has link with the further chapters. Everything that is in bold and italic in any chapter is flashback. so now this chapter is the continuation of the previous chapter flashback. For being trusted readers I am sorry for not updating that but after this chapter I will first update that,

Missed many of my reviewers...:(

Hope I have cleared all of your confusions.

Now enjoy...:)

_**AT AIRPORT**_

_**Daya and Abhijeet were proceeding towards their flight as there was not much time left in their departure.**_

_**Abhijeet:(on phone) Han sir hum bas phaunch gaye hain. ...ji sir ...yes sir...theek hai sir. (and he cut the call)**_

_**Daya: Kiya keh rahe the sir.**_

_**Abhijeet : Woh keh rahe the ke hamein aaj us jagah raid karke kal wapis aa jana hai. Or phir aane ke baad mujhe unhein is mission ki aik report bana kar deni hai.**_

_**Daya: Thank god unhoon ne report banane ka kaam mujhe nahi diya.**_

_**Abhijeet: Tu tab bhi kaun sa tum khud karte, mujhe hi karna parta.**_

_**Daya: Acha ab chalein nahi tu hum yahin reh jayein gein.**_

_**IN KOLKATTA**_

_**Both Abhijeet and Daya were planning their strategies.**_

_**Abhijeet: Dekho is ghar tak phaunchne ke sirf do raaste safe hain. aik ye sunsaan wala aur dusra thora bheer wala hai. Is ke ilawa hum kahin se bhi jayien gein un logon ki nazar mein aa jayien gein.**_

_**Daya: Mein bheer wale raaste se jata hoon.**_

_**Abhijeet: Ok , lekin dekho Daya hamein jo bhi karna hoga dehann se karna hoga kyunke hum sirf do log hain aur wahan bahut sare log honge. Kisi ghalti ko karne ka tu hum soch hi nahi sakte.**_

_**Daya: Ok boss . tension not. **_

_**Abhijeet:(glanced at the wall clock) 9 baj rahe han. ab hamein nikal na chahiye.(passing him Bluetooth) ye lo. aur han(placing his finger on the map) hum dono yahan milien gein ok . chalo ab niklo.**_

_**They both left the hotel and went out on their respective paths .They were walking quietly towards their destination. Daya was examining every shop around him as they were the reason of the crowd there suddenly he collided with someone badly. They both fell down .**_

_**Abhijeet: (on Bluetooth)Daya kiya hua? Sab theek hai na.**_

_**Person: Sorry ... (He picked up his stuff and Daya stuff too.) Ye lijiye aap ka saman. (and he went away without giving any suspicious look)**_

_**Daya: Kuch nahi yaar. **_

_**After covering a long distance they both reached at the house where the deal will happen. They both saw the house. It was big but was looking like an ancient building. **_

_**Abhijeet: Chalein.**_

_**Daya: OK.**_

_**They both stepped in very quietly. They were scanning every bit of house when suddenly from behind the boxes , they saw some person talking to each other while some men were loading some boxes in a truck. **_

_**Abhijeet: ready. **_

_**But suddenly something happened that turned the tables for them. Daya's phone started ringing in a high pitched voice. As soon as this happened, the attention of all men present their turned towards them. **_

_**Goon: Koi hai wahan. Pakro usse.**_

_**They both without wasting a second ran from there. But they can hear the truck leaving . Means they were failed in their mission. The deal was done. After covering a distance and hiding at a place, they stopped as they were satisfied now that nobody is coming after them. They both were taking deep breaths to bring their bodies back to normal. Daya was checking his phone again and again in anger. While Abhijeet just settled down on the ground leaning his back against a tree.**_

_**Daya:(trying to show him the phone) Ye dekho Abhijeet ,ye mera phone hi nahi hai. Shayad jis waqt meri us aadmi se takar hui hogi tu hamare phone exchange ho gaye honge. Dikhne mein ye ussi ke jaisa hai par ye mera wala nahi hai. Mera tu maine power off kar diya tha.**_

_**Abhijeet:(looked at him with a smile on his face) Koi baat nahi...aksar aisa ho jata hai.(standing up) bas ainda aisa na ho. **_

_**Daya stared at Abhijeet's face for a second. Although he was smiling but a sadness was also clearly visible on his face. A silence prevailed between them. Daya thought maybe he will act rudely with him or may accused him as the reason of the failure of the mission but he did, nothing at all.**_

_**Daya: Tumhein ghussa nahi aaraha.**_

_**Abhijeet: Mujhe ghussa kyun aaye ga. Zaroori thori na hota ke har mission successful ho. **_

_**Daya: Lekin ye mission tu meri ghalti ke wajah se fail hua hai na. **_

_**Abhijeet: Daya ...tum baat ko exaggerate kyun kar rahe ho. Jo hota hai acha hi hota hai.**_

_**Daya was feeling like he was dreaming. Although Abhijeet forgives him when he do something mischievous ,but when it comes to duty he is really strict. The whole time Daya just kept asking him the same question that "Are you angry with me" and every time he get the same stare from his buddy. Daya thought maybe Abhijeet is angry with him that's why he is not in the mood of talking about that mission.**_

_**Daya: Acha aik aakhri sawal ..kiya tum ye baat mission report mein likho ge.**_

_**Abhijeet: Pagal ho gaye ho kya. Ye baat kyun likhoon ga. koi bhi aur bahana bana kar likh doon ga.**_

_**Their journey(back to Mumbai ) spend like nothing has happened . They were talking to each other. passing jokes and were doing everything that mostly friends do with each other. When they reached back they informed Acp sir that there mission was not successful but they didn't tell the reason. **_

_**The next day when they both reached at the bureau Abhijeet was having a file in his hand. At the very moment they reached at the bureau, Abhijeet was called by Dcp sir in his office. Daya went straight towards the bureau and started working on other cases. He really wanted to be there with Abhijeet at that moment because he was really eager to know that which excuses did he made in defense of them. He was in middle of his thoughts when he saw Suresh coming to him. **_

_**Daya: Kya hua Suresh koi kaam tha. **_

_**Suresh: Nahi sir main tu bas ye pochne aaya tha ke kiya mission is liye fail hua tha kyunke aap ka mobile baj gaya tha?**_

_**This group of words stroked at Daya like a lightning. How did he know? Daya controlled his emotions and said**_

_**Daya: Nahi aisa tu kuch nahi hua tha.(trying to act normal) tum se ye sab kis ne keh dia.**_

_**Suresh: Nahi woh mujh se kisi ne nahi kaha. Mein Dcp sir ke office ke samne se aaraha tha tu Abhijeet sir Dcp sir ko ye baat bata rahe the.**_

_**What? Daya's mind stopped working for a second. ABHIJEET SAID THAT. How is this possible. No..No...No.. It's not true. But how did Suresh know about this. Is that really true. His mind was not accepting that. Suresh left after saying that . Daya was just standing there like a statue. When he saw Abhijeet entering inside, he instantly ran to him and said.**_

_**Daya:(a bit angrily) Kam se kam agar tumhein yahi kehna tha tu mujhe bata tu diya hota.**_

_**Abhijeet: Kya?**_

_**Daya: Us din jo hua tha agar tumhein wahi reason dena tha tu main apne aap ko mentally prepare tu rakhta.**_

_**Abhijeet: Kya keh rahe ho tum? Kon sa reason?**_

_**Daya: Bano mat Abhijeet. Agar tumhein Dcp sir ko yahi batana tha ke mission meri ghalti ki wajah se fail hua hai tu mujhe batane mein kiya jaa raha tha.**_

_**Abhijeet: Kiya keh rahe ho tum. Maine kisi ko kuch nahi bataya.**_

_**Daya: Jhoot mat bolo Abhijeet. Mujhe sab pata chal chuka hai.**_

_**Abhijeet: (frustrated) Daya ...**_

_**But before he could say anything they saw Dcp sir entering inside. **_

_**All: Good morning sir. **_

_**Dcp: Good morning wood morning baad main hogi. **_

_**Acp: Sir aap ko koi kaam tha. **_

_**Dcp :(moving towards duo) Han kaam tu mujhe hai. par in dono se.(moving towards all) Do din pehle maine Abhijeet aur Daya ko aik mission par bheja tha jo ke Daya ki wajah se unsuccessful ho gaya tha. (to Daya) Daya mujhe tum se itni laparwahi ki umeed nahi thi.**_

_**Abhijeet: (angrily)Sir ye sab aap se kisne kaha.**_

_**Dcp: Acha mazak karte ho Abhijeet. Maine suna tha ke tumhari yadasht kafi kamzoor par ye nahi pata tha ke itni hai ke thori der pehle kuch kaho aur bhool jao.**_

_**Abhijeet: Jhoot mat bolein aap. Miane aap se aisa kuch nahi kaha. (Acp and Daya were quietly witnessing all of this) **_

_**Dcp: Acha tu phir ye sab file main mere paas likh kar kon laya tha. **_

_**Abhijeet:(shouting) Maine apni zindagi main kabhi itna jhoota insaan nahi dekha. **_

_**Daya: Haan tu dikha do Abhijeet wo file agar tum sach keh rahe ho tu. **_

_**Abhijeet:(in anger and hurt) Tum mujh pe shaq kar rahe ho. **_

_**Daya: Agar tum ne aisa nahi kaha tu file dikha ne main kiya jaa raha hai. **_

_**Abhijeet: Haan kyun nahi. (To Dcp) Di jiye ga woh file abhi sab saaf ho jaye ga.**_

_**Dcp: File tum wahan se le kar aa gaye ho tu mujh se kyun maang rahe ho. Wahan se khud le kar aao jahan tum usse chupa kar aaye ho. **_

_**Abhijeet: Sir ab ye meri bardasht se bahar jaa raha hai. main aik had tak tu aap ke jhoot bardasht kar sakta hoon lekin itne nahi.**_

_**Dcp: Isme kiya jhoot hai. File tum mujhe se le gaye the ke kuch cheezein theek karne ke baad tum mujhe wapis kar do ge.**_

_**Daya:(looking towards Abhijeet) Ab thori na aaye gi file samne . **_

_**Abhijeet: Daya tumhein in ki baaton par yaqeen hai. **_

_**Dcp:(cunningly) Waise ye tum dono ke aapas ka mamla hai. Main sirf tum dono ko ye dene aaya tha.(he handed both of them a letter) Abhijeet ye tumhara promotion letter hai . Dil tu nahi chah raha tumhein dene ka lekin phir bhi le lo. Aur sorry Daya lekin tumhari laparwahi ko dekhte hua hum ne socha hai ke tumhein shayad dubara basics ki zaroorat hai tu yeh raha tumhara DEMOTION letter.**_

_**Daya: What?**_

_**Day without wasting a second left the bureau. Abhijeet went after him but he stopped infront of Dcp sir for a second and threw that letter on his face and he left the bureau too.**_

_**Dcp: (to Acp) Dekha tum ne . itni bezzati meri. Hai tu tumhara koi bhi officer promotion ke laiq nahi lekin phir bhi HQ se aaya hai tu main kuch nahi kar sakta. **_

_**Acp: Sir ye aap acha nahi kar rahe hain.**_

_**Dcp: Ohoo main bhi kis se keh raha hoon. Tumhare tu chamchein hain na woh tum tu unhein ki side loge. **_

_**Saying that he went.**_

_**AT DUO HOUSE**_

_**Daya entered in the house with a horrible rage on his face. He started throwing everything which comes in his way. He threw every single thing which was present on the dining table. Abhijeet entered the house and saw all the mess. **_

_**Abhijeet: Daya meri baat suno.**_

_**Daya: (shouting on top of his voice) Nahi sunni mujhe tumhari koi bhi baat. tum jhoote aur dhookebaaz ho. Is liye tu tum ne us din mujhe daanta nahi tha na hi ghussa hua the kyunke tumhare dimagh mein aik plan ban chuka tha. tum ne socha acha mauka hai. Woh tu Dcp sir ne tumhara bhaanda phor dia. **_

_**Abhijeet: (hurt) Tum un ki baton par yaqeen kar rahe ho. **_

_**Daya: Shayad nahi karta agar Dcp sir ke aane se 10 min pehle mujhe yahi baat Suresh na batata. Us ne tumhare moun se ye baat suni thi. **_

_**Abhijeet: Daya woh sab jhoot bol rahe hain tum meri baat sunne ki samajhne ki koshish tu karo. **_

_**Daya: Han . sari duniya jhooti hai sirf aik tum hi tu sache ho. Sahi kehte hain log. Dost se bacho jab woh tum par ahsan karne lage(Abhijeet was looking at him with eyes full of tears). Tum tu sirf aisa lag raha hai jaise ke aik mauke ki talaash main the. ke kab Daya koi ghalti kare aur main usse cash kara loon. Mubarak ho app ko. Ab aap mere sir ban chuke hain. Nahi hai ab aap ki post ka koi bhi sharer. **_

_**Abhijeet: Fuzool bate band karo Daya. Duniya chahe idhar ki udhar hi kyun na ho jaye lekin main hamesha tumhare sath hi rahoon ga. Main tumhein kabhi dhoka dene ke bare main soch bhi nahi sakta.**_

_**Daya: Bas karo apni ye bekaar ki baatein. Tumhein jo karna tha woh tumne kar liya. Ab mujhe apni explanations mat do aur na hi jhooti dosti ke dawe karo. Tum ne isi liye hamesha hold apne hath mein rakha. Meri life par bhi tum order chalate the. Mujhe kiya pata tha ke main aasteen ka saanp paal raha hoon.**_

_**Abhijeet was badly hurt but he was first thinking about Daya. He hold him from his shoulders. But at that moment Daya just want him away from him. Daya used every ounce of energy in his both hands and Pushed him hard. He fell down on the floor . Abhijeet's eyes were full of genuine hurt and pain but then they were full of something else .**_

_**Worry-Panic?**_

_**Abhijeet slowly pulls up his right hand and it was covered in blood. Blood was trickling out of his palm down his wrist. Daya looked at floor _at the broken pieces of glass from the dish that was placed on the dining table. HE JUST PUSHED HIM ON THE GLASS. **_

_**Abhijeet pulls himself up **_

_**Daya: Tum isi laiq ho. (Saying this he went out without asking anything)**_

_**Abhijeet came to his room. He directly went to the washroom and sticks his hand under the stream of water and start rinsing away the blood. He pulls a large piece of silver of glass out and tosses it in the dustbin. A stream of tears was also flowing on his face.**_

AT PRESENT

Suresh: Are Acp sir or Daya main aik cheez tu bhool hi gaya . Aap logon ko woh file dikhaun jo Abhijeet ne hamein di thi.

He started walking towards the Record room . The whole team followed him .

Suresh:(after coming , handover a file to Daya) Khud parho tum ke us ne isme kiya likha tha.

Daya snatched the file from his hand and started reading it. All of a sudden .he felt that someone has pushed him in darkness. He wanted to cry but like his voice was not supporting him. He didn't even bother to read further as the tears in his eyes made it difficult to do. In the file, it was written in the cursive writting of Abhijeet that ..."ALL OF A SUDDEN, MY PHONE RANG AND THE GOONS TURNED TOWARDS US"...

_**PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW. **_

_**A LONG CHAPTER AS YOU WISH.**_

_**REGARDS**_

_**ADI LOVER.**_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes squinting in attempt to sharpen the blurry images before him He found himself in a long room which was mostly dipped in darkness , only the little window on the top corner of the room was providing some rays of light which pierced in his eyes as he attempt to look at them. He slowly tried to look around but a sharp strain in his neck made him avoid that too. And at that time he got to know that he is tied , not with ropes but with handcuffs. One handcuff was locking his hand while the other one was locked in hook in the wall.

"Uth gaye tum". A crooked voice echoed in the room.

He slowly turned his head towards the source of voice and found someone sitting on the right corner of the room , leaning against the wall who was continuously starring him with hungry eyes.

"Kitne dino se main is din ka intezar kar raha tha." An unknown horrible excitement could guessed from his voice.

"Mujhe yaqeen tha ke is sab ke peecha tum hi ho. Arnav."Abhijeet answered weakly . He was feeling an unknown gloomy and sadness which he wasn't able to describe, while he was continuously trying to free his hands.

"Ye hathkariyan hain koi rassi nahi jo tum isse tor ke yahan se chale jao ge or Pehle tu tum mujhe Arnav ji bulate the aur aaj sirf Arnav. Izzat se naam lo." Arnav requested in a soft tone.

"Izzat un logon ki ki jati hai jo us ke laiq hote hain." Abhijeet answered

Arnav stood up and start coming towards him.

"Ye sab choro. mujhe tu ye janna hai ke tumhein mujhe pe shaq kaise hua." Arnav asked while sitting near him.

"Itna tu mujhe shuru se pata tha ke yeh sara plan Suresh ka toh ho nahi sakta. Or na hi woh mastermind hai. Main yahi sab janne ki koshish kar raha tha ke tum mile. Mujhe pehli baar mein hi tum par shaq hua tha isi liye us din jab Daya** (his voice choked for a second)** Suresh ke sath tha tu maine socha ke yaqeenan jo mastermind hoga woh kuch aisa kare ga ke mera pura ka pura shaq Suresh pe chala jaye. Tabhi main us din wahan us building mein ruka aur wahan candle jalayi. Tumhare log tu mujhe maar ke chale gaye aur jab wahan aag lagi tu tum sab se pehle aaye. Kyunke aag lagna tumhare plan ka hissa nahi tha. Tumhein fikr hui hogi ke agar main mar gaya tu tumhara plan fail ho jaye ga. Jis ke liye tum ne itni mehnat ki hai. Acp sir ko tum ne yeh keh ke bewakoof bana diya ke main cheekha chilaya. Jab ke wahan aisa kuch nahi hua tha. Tu tumhain kaise pata chala ke main andar hoon. Hamein larwane...

But he stopped as he started feeling really bad. Some words started echoing in his ears.

_**Tum aik dhoke baaz ho...**_

_**Sab tumhari wajah se hua hai...**_

_**Tum isi laiq ho...**_

He was feeling like he can never be happy. His life is just full of miseries and pain. He is useless . People hates him ,especially Daya whom he love the most. He is the only reason of mishappenings in other people's life. He is like a tornado in someone's peaceful life . Like dark clouds on a bright day... Arnav was looking at him with a slight smile on his face.

"Kia hua? Abhi tu itna bol rahe the. Ab aik dam se chup kyun ho gaye?"

Abhijeet looked at him.

"Mehsoos hua ke apne jab khud se dur chalein jayein tu kaisa mehsoos hota hai." ( His tone changed from soft to the most hateful one.) Jab tum ne mujhe jail karwayi thi aur meri biwi ko yeh pata chala ke main drugs ka dhanda karta hoon tu woh mujhe chor ke chali gayi. Usi din maine soch liya tha ke jail se nikalne ke baad sab se pehle tum se hisaab chukta karoon ga.

Arnav again looked at Abhijeet who was sitting with down head. He was not speaking anything nor looking at him.

"Maza toh ab aye ga". Saying this Arnav left the room smashing the door behind him.

Abhijeet again looked at the closed door.

His heart sank low in his chest. He felt like there is no hope left in world or maybe just for him. He started to feel like all the darkness in the world was trying to envelope him instead of the warmth of light so he started to scream , again and again until his throat became dry and started to hurt. His face was showing clear symptoms of anger and hurt.

He slowly closed his eyes ,two drops of tears slide down on his face. Arnav was sitting outside of the room and was listening everything . He smiled, looking at one of his men.

"Apna kaam karte rehna. han magar usse pata na chale. " "phir dekhte hain cid team us ko bachane ke liye kiya karti hai." and he glanced at the door room and went away.

...

...

...

Daya was sitting on one of the bureau chair. He was not even , daring to look up.

"Tumne bahut ghalat kiya hai." Acp sir's voice touched his ears.

"Sirf ghalat nahi bahut bura. Daya answered in a heavy voice." Sir aap ko nahi pata...jo maine kiya usse shayad jeeta ji mar diya. usse apne har step se hurt karne ki koshish ki. Us ko sab ke samne beizaat kiya. Usse har tarah se taklif di. (he hide his face in his palms) Sir main bahut bura hun. (weeping hard) Maine tu us ke sath woh sab kiya jo koi apne dushman ke sath bhi nahi karta. ...

Acp was looking at him in anger but his tears soften his heart. He was in a dilemma. His both sons need him badly.

**A/N: **

**Thank you for all the reviewers. and silent readers.**

**Nikita di: Here is your update.**

**Now enjoy everybody.**

**regards .**

**adi lover**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**A/N: Hi guys. I have changed my penname but I am the same person. First of all thanks to all the reviewers and silent readers. **

**The mystery princess: I am in first year , pre-medical.**

**Ok. So now enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Acp sir was looking at Daya with wet eyes but his expressions changed ,as he remembered the way Daya reacted on the Friendship day. He didn't even came to the hospital .He remembered those eyes who were searching for a single person, a person who was very close to his heart.

"Ab main bhi yahi kahun Daya ,ke tum ne sab kuch jaan boch kar kiya hai (Daya looked at him in shock) Main bhi tum par ilzaam lagaoun ke abhi jo ho raha hai is sab ke zimmedar sirf tum ho. sirf tum.(Daya looked at him with hurt) Ehsaas hua kaisa lagta hai jab koi apna hi aap par ilzaam lagaye , woh bhi us cheez ka jo aapne kabhi kiya hi na ho, ya shayad jis ka aapne kabhi socha bhi na ho. "

"Sir main janta hun ke mujh se bahut bari ghalti ho gayi hai par sir please aap aisa ...

His sentenced remain incomplete as he saw Sachin , Freddy and Purvi coming towards them.

"Sir hum ne Suresh se bahut ugalwane ki koshish ki par woh kuch nahi bata raha. Bas yahi keh raha hai ke tum log kuch nahi kar sakte." Sachin said in a low voice.

"Us ke tu agle pichle bhi batayien gein. Acp sir answered in a furious tone and started moving towards the room, where Suresh was sitting quietly. Daya too followed him .

" Main tum se aakhri baar pooch raha hoon. Jo kuch bhi pata hai woh sab bata do nahi tu mujh se bura koi nahi hoga." Acp sir was looking at him like if he didn't answer, he will tear him apart.

"Main kitni baar bataun ke tum log kuch nahi kar paoge. Aur na hi mujh se kuch jaan paoge. Mera kaam tu khatam ho gaya , ab agar tum log mujhe maar maar kar meri jaan bhi le lo tu bhi mujhe koi tension nahi." Suresh replied with a grin on his face.

Daya was going to slap him ,when somebody hold his hand tightly.

"Tum nahi Daya...Apne pakke doston par kaun hath uthata hai." Acp sir's taunting comment reached his ear. He remembered how He pushed Abhijeet when he was trying to prove himself innocent. The comments he passed on him, when he saw his bleeding hand. He remembered each and every taunt he passed on him. He quietly took some steps back and leaned his back against the wall.

...

...

...

Abhijeet was starring at the wall ,blankly. He was not feeling well. A strain in his neck, severe pain in his head and only sad emotions which were wrapping him in their darkness was making his situation more dull. When he saw Arnav entering , he without wasting anytime said that:

"Arnav, tum mujh se waqai badla lena chahte ho na" He asked him innocently.

"Bilkul, tumhari seva karne ke liye tu tumhein main yahan laya nahi hun."Arnav replied.

"Phir tum mera aik kaam karo. Mujhe maar do. Mera dil nahi chah raha an jeena ka." Abhijeet requested him quietly.

Arnav smiled broad as he heard those words. He looked at him and shook his head in no.

"Nahi, mai tumhein bilkul bhi nahi ma run ga. (He turned his face on the other side) Haan agar tumhein khud ko marna hai tu mar lo. Main mana nahi karun ga par main tumhein haath bhi nahi lagaunga. "

"Kyun nahi maar sakte tum mujhe . (Abhijeet shouted on top of his voice) Aik goli marne main tumhara kia jaa raha hai. Tumhein nahi marna tu apne kisi aadmi se bold do. par please mujhe mar do. Abhijeet's head again started paining badly.

Arnav looked at him, at then took something our from his back. Now he was not empty handed but he was holding a revolver. He looked at the bullets chamber and it was full . Abhijeet looked at him with a ray of hope in his eyes. He pointed the gun towards him and ...threw it on the other side of the room.

Abhijeet looked him angrily.

"Kaisa laga. Ab dekho mere paas tu gun bhi nahi hai. Main tumhein kaise maron. " Arnav bursted out in laugh like a psychopath and went out from the room.

...

...

"Tum usse yahan kyun laye ho" A weak voice broke the silence of the room.

"Kyunke mera sara mamla usse se hai" Arnav replied.

"Tu phir mujhe kyun laye ho"

"Ab kya karein Dcp sahab. Hamne jo game khela hai us mein aap hi ka toh sab se ahem kirdar hai. Hum ne aap ki jagah apna aik Dcp bana kar bheja aur us ne apna kaam bari achi tarah nibhaya." Arnav laugh a bit.

"Tu tum karna kiya chahte ho." Dcp sir asked curiously.

"Are tum pareshan kyun ho rahe hai. Tumhare sath kuch bhi nahi karoon ga. Tumhein tu mujhe majbooran pakarna para."Arnav told him softly.

...

...

...

Daya was sitting on a table in the corner of the bureau. His face was wet with tears. He was feeling so guilty. He was feeling suffocated. He wanted to cry loudly so everyone could hear the guilt of hurting somebody's feeling. He made an aim in his mind that it is now his duty to find his buddy. No matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Acp sir was trying his best to find any clue about the case. He was keenly looking at the file given by Suresh. He thought maybe he could find a clue there , but he didn't found anything according to his interest. He banged his hand on the table in irritation. He was really getting worried about his elder son. He was cursing the day he gave him the permission to meet Daya...Wait...what...He remembered on that day, Abhijeet went to Dcp sir's cabin.

_**Sir baat sirf utni nahi hai jitna hum soch rahe hain. Koi bahut bara game khel raha hai...**_

He remembered what he said. Dcp sir. He was the one who put the blame on Abhijeet about everything. He hurriedly went to Daya and asked him about Dcp sir.

"Daya tum ne Dcp sir ko dekha hai". Acp sir asked with a ray of hope in his eyes.

"Ji sir, woh abhi hi thori der pehle aayein hain." Daya replied." Kia hua sir kuch pata chal kiya."

"Tumhein yaad hai...us din Dcp sir ne hi Abhijeet par woh ilzaam laga ya tha. (Daya felt ashamed) Is ka matlab Dcp sir bhi is sab mein mile hua hain.." Acp sir told Daya.

Acp sir started moving towards Dcp sir cabin while Daya silently followed him. Dcp sir was sitting in his cabin like he was waiting for them.

"Aao Acp ... der aaye par durust aaye.. main itne dino se yahi soch raha tha ke yeh log abhi tak mere paas kyun nahi aaye. " Dcp asked wickedly.

"Kaun kar raha hai ye sab aur batao kahan hai Abhijeet..." Acp sir asked angrily.

"Intezar ki ghadiyaan khatam huin... aao tum logon ko bataon ke yeh sab kaun kar raha hai...tu is sab ke piche hai Arnav bhai( Acp sir was shocked after hearing the name) ..aur woh log tumhein highway ke pass jo aik thori dor aik under construction building hai na us hi ke paas aik white gate wale ghar ke top floor par milen gain. " Dcp sir told them everything like a story.

"Ye wahi Arnav hai jis ne Abhijeet ko bachaya tha. " Acp sir asked in a confusion.

"Bilkul ye wahin hai." Dcp sir answered while showing his teeth's.

"Sir aap is Arnav ko jaante hain.(Acp sir shook his head in yes) Sir lekin aik ajeeb baat hai inhoon ne hamein sab kuch itni aasani se bata kaise diya. " Daya asked while eyeing towards Dcp sir.

"Mujhe jitna tum logon ko batane ke liye kaha gaya tha maine bata diya ...Ab mera kaam khatam. And without any wastage of time he pulled little bottle from his pocket which was containing poison and drank it..

Both Acp and Daya ran to him. While Daya was patting his cheeks, something came in his hands he pulled that out and both Acp and Daya became astonished to see that the dead person was not their Acp sir but some other person who was wearing Dcp sir's mask..

"Sir tu Dcp sir kahan hai." Daya asked in alot of confusion.

"Ye sab tu wahan chal ke hi pata chale ga jahan ka pata bata kar ye hamein mara hai." Acp sir replied confidently. He gathered all his team including Salunkhe sir and prepared them for the raid.

...

...

...

Abhijeet was sitting in the room blankly staring the wall . His messy hair, red eyes were giving him a look of a drunk person. He slowly turned his head just to have a look on that lying revolver. He was looking so sad. even those red eyed were showing clear symptoms of sadness and pain. "Why is he still alive" He asked to himself. "Mujhe tu ussi din mar jana chahiya tha jis din Daya ne mujh par ilzaam la gaya tha aik dhoke baaz hone ka." . His eyes got filled with tears. He was trying to conceal his thoughts and emotions but at that time he got to know that he is so weak...so weak that he don't even have control on his feelings and thoughts. He tried to divert his mind but nothing was working.

Arnav entered in the room in so happiness.

"Tumhare saathi bas yahan phaunchne hi wale hain. phir bahut maza aaye ga. (looking at him while making a wicked cute face) Are is tarah milo ge unse. Lao main tumhare haath khol doon. (he started opening his handcuffs.) Aur ye baal sahi karo( he moved his hands in his hairs) . Good boy. Ab ache lag rahe ho na."

Abhijeet didn't utter a word. He kept looking at him. Just then they heard shooting sounds. 4 to 5 of the Arnav's men came running into the room where Arnav and Abhijeet were present. The room was long and big enough . It was a perfect battle ground.

Soon the CID team entered into the room. Daya's eyes directly went on Abhijeet who was standing , leaning against the wall . He was not looking at Daya nor to anyone , but he kept starring on the floor.

"Apne aap ko kanun ke hawale kardo.. " Acp sir said to Arnav.

" Han kiyun nahi." Arnav answered with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Just then one of the goon aimed his gun on Daya while Daya was unaware of that. He pressed the trigger and ...

SHOT...

Abhijeet fell down on the floor badly. His neck was bleeding like stream, while some on the blood managed to came out from his mouth.. Nobody understands what has happened until they saw their beloved officer in that condition..

The most shocked person was Daya . He can't even imagine that Abhijeet will save him at that time. When he blamed him for everything. He kneeled down on the floor while touching Abhijeet's face.

Abhijeet ...

Sir ye saans nahi le raha...

**A/N: So how was the update. Will abhijeet survive. There is a huge surprise or shock for you people in the next chapter..**

**take care. **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**A/N: Hello guys . I will not let you people wait more, so here is your update. **

**Jitne zyada reviews aayein gein utni hi jaldi mein update karon gi ...ye mera promise hai...**

**now read and review and keep your tissue box with you ;)**

_A man was moving fast in a forest. While another person was chasing him. For some time he got disappeared from the second person's vision but suddenly appears from behind a tree and again started moving without looking behind. The second person was chasing the first one madly. He was continuously calling his name with his shivering voice ._

_"Abhijeet...ruk jao ...yaar." Daya again didn't get any replied from him. So he shouted_

_"Abhi...yaar ...baat tu ...sun lo..." But It didn't put any affect on Abhijeet. He was still moving in the same speed , without looking behind._

_"Abhijeet...ruk jao ...aage...khai... hai. ... please ...yaar..." Daya requested. His whole body was shivering._

_After reaching the end of the cliff, Abhijeet stopped. Daya became relaxed, after watching him stopped. Abhijeet slowly turned his face around. Tears were sliding down on his cheek. He shook his head in no and without wasting any time, he jumped from the cliff._

_"Abhijeeeeeeet"_

"Abhijeeeeeeet". Daya woke up on hospital bed. He was breathing heavily. Sweat drops were trickling down from his forehead. He looked around. The whole cid team was present there except for Acp sir , Dcp sir, Tarika and Fredrick. He saw Salunkhe sir watching him worriedly. He tried to get up but Salunkhe sir stopped him.

"Abhi lete raho."

"Sir Abhijeet kaisa hai..Abhi maine bahut bura sapna dekha... woh mujh se bahut naraz hai sir, bahut zyada. " and Daya started crying bitterly.

"Us ka operation chal raha hai... woh theek ho jaye ga." Salunkhe sir tried to console him. He was having tears in his eyes too.

"Sir us ne mujhe kiyun bachaya...Maine tu usse itna bura bhala kaha tha...Usse har tarike se takleef phaunchaye. phir bhi(he was crying with hiccups) ...Sir mujhe us ke paas jana hai...man us se maafi magunga ...Woh jo kahe ga woh karun ga...Agar woh kahe ga ke main kabhi usse apni shakal na dikhaoun tu nahi dikhaoun ga...lekin sir mujhe aik baar us se mil ke maafi maangne di jiye...please.."

Daya got up from the bed with a jerk. He started moving towards the operation theatre with weak steps. He saw Acp sir ,Dcp sir, Tarika and Fredrick waiting outside the operation theater. Dcp sir was having some bandages around his head and hands. Tarika saw him but totally ignored him. He went there and quietly sat on one of the chair. The other members of the team came there too. After a very crucial wait , Doctor Apruv came out from the OT.

"Apruv , Abhijeet kaisa hai." Acp sir asked impatiently.

"Mere cabin mein aao." Acp sir, Dcp sir ,Salunkhe sir and Daya followed him to his cabin.

He offered them a seat.

"Apruv ab kuch batao bhi, koi khatre wali baat to nahi hai na. " Acp sir again asked him.

"Main tum logon ke sare sawalon ke jawab don ga, lekin us se pehle tum logon ko mujhe kuch sawalon ke jawab dene honge. Aur bilkul sach. Yahi soch kar jhoot mat bolna ke is sab ta taluq Abhijeet se hai."( Dr. Apruv sat on his chair) Mera pehla sawal...Wahan exactly hua kya tha."

"Hun log wahan Abhijeet hi ko bachane gaye the, hum ne sare mujrimon ko pakar bhi liya tha lekin un mein se kisi aik ne Daya par goli chalayi , aur Abhijeet (Acp sir voice choked for a moment ) us ki samne aa gaya. Sab kuch bahut achanak hua." Acp sir answered him.

"Yani, tumhara matlab hai ke us ko goli Daya ko bachate hue lagi. "(All nodded their head in yes) Mera dusra sawal , bilkul sach batana...(after a pause) Kia Abhijeet drugs leta tha.

"What...yeh kaise baatein kar rahe ho tum bhala woh drugs kyun le ga. " Salunkhe sir asked him shockingly.

"Han ya na" Apruv again asked them.

"Obviously nahi.." Acp sir answered. "Yaar ab kuch bata bhi de , kya baat hai."

"Meri baat ghor se suno. Tum logon se jhoot nahi bolon ga. Us ki situation bahut critical hai**.(tensely)** Lekin us mein bahut sari cheezon ka hath hai. pehli to yahi ke goli neck pe lagi hai, blood loss bahut hua hai.. Dusri yeh ke tum logon ke mutabiq us ko goli Daya ko bachate hua lagi jab ke yeh aik**(stressing** **on his words)** SUICIDE case hai.(**all became numb after hearing this) **Ji han . Maybe us ne Daya ko bhi bachane ki koshish ki ho lekin us ka asal maqsad us waqt suicide karna tha , aur us ka aik reason hai. Hamein us ki body se aik drug bahut hi excessive amount mein milli hai**.(all** **looked at him in shock)** . Us ki wajah se woh bahut zyada DEPRESSION ka shikar ho gaya hai. Yeh drug kisi bhi person ke mind mein negativity bharti hai. Us ko hopeless karti hai. Us ke mind mein suicidal thoughts induce karti hai. Victim ke sath hone wale kisi bhi unpleasant waqai ko le kar usse torture bhi kiya ja sakta hai. Aise cases mein police ki involvement hoti hai lekin kyunke ab aap log khud hi Cid wale hain to...

"Han Arnav apne aadmiyon ke zariye usse kuch deta to tha."Dcp sir said deeply.

"Aap is baat ki sensitivity ko is tarah samjhein ke aap ko nahi pata ke hamein us ka treatment karte hue kitni zyada problem hui hai. Hum us ko koi medicinal drug bhi nahi de sakte the kyun ke us ki body main pehle hi drug itni zyada quantity main moujud thi aur har drug ke kuch na kuch side effects hote hain, Yeh baat tu dr. Salunkhe bhi jaante hain **(Salunkhe sir nod his head in yes)** . Hum is waqt us ko sedatives bhi nahi de sakte jab ke is waqt us ke mind ko relax karne ke liye us ki bahut zaroorat hai." Dr. Apruv told them.

Daya was feeling so guilty after hearing all this. It was all happening just because of him. He tried to move out of the room but he can't do it. He was feeling so suffocated.

"Woh theek tu ho jaye ga na Apruv". Acp sir asked with a scare in his voice.

"Dekho agar woh survive kar leta hai tu us ke wounds jaldi theek ho jayien gein lekin usse mentally stable hone main time lage ga. Abhi hosh mein aane ke baad sab se pehle tu woh issi cheez pe apna ghussa dikhaye ga ke woh zinda kaise bach gaya. Maybe woh dubara suicide attempt kare**.(pointing towards them)** Aap logon ko alert rehna hoga. Uske behavior mein major changes aayein gein. Maybe he will act rudely lekin ,us ko normal karne mein aap hi logon ki help chahiye us ko.

They all thanked him and came out from the room . The whole team came and started questioning Acp sir about their senior's condition, while Daya sheepishly went to Tarika. She still didn't pay any attention to him.

"Tarika." Daya called her name.

"Tum abhi bhi kiyun aaye ho, jaise pehle nahi aaye the aaj bhi na aate." Tarika replied angrily.

"I am sorry woh..."

"Daya , mujhe sorry bolne ki koi zarurat nahi hai, tum ne mere sath kuch bura nahi kiya hai , aur jis ke sath kiya hai ab usse is sorry ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. (with tears in her eyes) Tum jante ho jis din yeh sab hua us ki zindagi jaise khatam ho gai ho. Khane peena ki usse koi fikr nahi , sone jagne ki koi parwah nahi, fikr hoti thi tu sirf is cheez ki ke kiya waqai woh dosti ke laiq nahi, kia waqai woh aik dhookebaaz... Tum jante ho jab tum se larayi ke do din baad woh mujhe se mila tha tu us ne kiya kaha tha.

_**Tarika , tum bhi mujh se door raha karo. (laughing sadly) mujhe khud andaza nahi hota ke main kab kis ki zindagi mein toofan ban jata hoon...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wind whispered through the branches and rustled the leaves. Stars on the sky were winking like sequins on a dark velvet gown. The place was ghost-quiet. There was not a single soul that can be seen there except for Daya ,who was quietly sitting in a park from where he was having a clear view of deep blue sea. Daya was continuously starring at the sky like he was searching a way to the moon ,but actually he was regretting their second fight and each and every thing he said to him.

_**"Ab tu sharam aati hai mujhe ye soch kar bhi ke tum mere dost ho."**_

_**"Tum tu apni ghalti maan hi nahi rahe ho upar se dhitai se mujhe jawab diye jaa rahe ho."**_

_**"Tum sirf aik dhoke baaz ho ,aik dhoke baaz."**_

_**"Jo meri peeth main chura ghoonpta hai, Uski zindagi mujhe se kam hoti hai."**_

He felt a hand on his shoulder so he hurriedly tried to wipe off his tears , but Salunkhe sir was just too fast to catch them.

"Ghar nahi chal rahe ." Salunkhe sir asked softly.

"Dil nahi chah raha." Daya answered sadly

"Chalo shabash zid nahi karo, utho yahan se . socho Abhijeet tumhein is haal mein dekhe ga tu usse kitna bura lage ga." Salunkhe sir tried to convey him.

" Sir woh tu mujhe dekhna pasand bhi nahi kare ga. (pointing towards himself) bhala bataye sir dost aise hote hain. Woh mujhse kitni baar kehta raha ke us ne kuch nahi kiya hai. Aur kiya mujhe us par bharosa nahi. (with tears in his eyes) aur main ne us ki kisi bhi baat ka yaqeen nahi kiya. Aur phir sir shayad us ne meri hi wajah se suicide ki." He answered while crying.

"Nahi Daya aisa nahi sochte, tumhein apni ghalti ka ehsaas hai yahi bahut bari baat hai." Salunkhe sir console him.

"Sir itni der se hone wale ehsaas ka koi faida nahi." Daya answered angrily.

"Acha abhi tu yahan se chalo .chalo utho shabash. "Salunkhe sir forced him to go home.

...

...

...

"Apruv mein us se mil lun." Acp sir asked innocently.

"Woh abhi hosh mein hi nahi hai. tu milne ka kiya faida." Apruv answered while smiling.

"Acha tu main usse dekh lon aik baar ,bas aik baar." Acp sir said.

"Acha theek hai lekin 5 minutes se zyada ka stay nahi. ok jao."

Acp sir thanked him and quietly went inside the ICU room. He saw his most beloved officer in such a dreadful condition. Believe it or not , he was on ventilator. His both hands were occupied with cannula's while some monitors there were showing his heart beat breath rate and pulse. He started walking towards his bed with slow steps. He started caressing his hair . He tried to hold his hand but they were totally occupied by medical equipments.

"Kyun Abhijeet...kia tum itne kamzoor the ke tum ne yeh qadam uthaya. Chalo Daya pe ghussa tha lekin aik baar bhi is bhude(smile abruptly on his thoughts) ka khaya nahi aaya ...lekin shayad is sab mein tumhari ghalti nahi hai. Shayad hum tumhein tumhara haq de hi nahi paye. I am so sorry beta (some tear drops fell from his eyes) just give us one more chance . I swear hum tumhein bilkul niraash nahi karein gein.

"Time over , chalo ab bahar chalo. " Apruv ordered

Acp sir nodded in yes and moved out of the room glancing one last time at his right hand.

Few days passed , there was some recovery in Abhijeet's wound but still he was not perfectly fine.

...

...

...

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes , and after getting a clear vision of the hospital, a tear drop fell from the corner of his eyes thinking that he is still alive. He tried to move his body but he was so weak to do that too. He thought why always him? Why he can't have what he want? First he want some trust but he didn't get it and then death. He heard some sounds like someone was coming in the room. So he again closed his eyes again because he doesn't want to meet anyone.

**A/N: Guys I know that this is an extremely short update but my midterm examinations are going on of A- levels. and I have my physics paper on Monday. Just wish me some good luck. After 13 december I will post some long chapters. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

along with Acp sir , Daya and Dr. Salunkhe entered inside the normal ward where Abhijeet was shifted after the recovery in his health.

"Abhijeet ko kab tak hosh aaye ga , Apruv" Acp sir asked impatiently.

placed a look on Abhijeet's face and then again looked at Acp sir

"Ab us ki halat pehle se kafi behtar hai. Hosh bhi jald hi aajaye ga." Apruv assured them.

Salunkhe sir moved towards Abhijeet .

" Ab tu aa jao dost , tumhare bina tu mujhe lab mein bhi maza nahi aata. "Salunkhe sir touched his face with a warm smile on his face.

"Acha Apruv koi bhi khabar ho tum mujhe foran batao ge ." Acp sir requested him .

"Zaroor." Dr. Apruv replied.

After the departure of the team Apruv moved towards Abhijeet . He was keenly observing the face who was lying with close eyes.

"Main janta hoon Abhijeet ke tum hosh mein ho. Lekin agar tum kisi se bhi milna nahi chahte tu main tumhein bilkul bhi force nahi karon ga."Apruv patted his shoulder to assure him.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and placed an angry look on doctor

"Aap... ne ...meri... jaan ...bachayi ." Abhijeet asked him weakly but in anger.

"Haan kyun?" asked him in a confused tone .

"Aik ...toti ...hui ...cheez ...ko... jorne... ka ...kiya ...fiada ...us ...par ...hamesha ...ke ...liye totne ...ke... nishan... tu... reh... jayein... ge... na." His tone had changed from anger to painful one.

Dr. Apruv understands his situation , the drug was working well.

"Tum jante ho Abhijeet , mere pass rozana bahut sare patients aise aate hain jin ka bachna bilkul na mumkin hota hai lekin mein phir bhi apni poori koshish karta hun unhein bachane ki.(smiling affectionately) jante hu kyun. Take unhein baad mein yeh shikwa na ho ke kisi ne un ki jaan bachane ki koshish bhi nahi kari. (pointing towards him ) Tum yeh sab sirf is liye keh rahe ho kyunke tum abhi ghusse mein ho.(Abhijeet looked at him with wet eyes)warna tumhein tu main janta hoon. Tum kabhi aisa nahi bol sakte."

"Main ...mar... jata... tu ...mujhe... zyada ...khushi... hoti." And he closed his eyes tightly.

Apruv came to him and patted his shoulders, and he moved out of the room. He directly went to his cabin and called one of the ward boy. After some time the ward boy enters in his room.

"Meri baat dehann se suno, jab tum room no 221 mein medicine dene jao ge tu us room se har aise cheez jo ke pointed ho ya kuch bhi aisa jis se patient apne aap ko nuqsaan phauncha sake hata do ge .Khas taur par side tables per se. samajh gaye ."

The ward boy nod his head in yes and move out of the room. looked at his phone for a minute and then dialled a number. After two to three ringing's the person, whom he was calling picked up the call.

: (without giving a chance to the person on the call to ask anything) Kia aap log abhi yahan aa sakte hain.

Acp sir: (in tension) Kia hua sab theek to hai na . Kuch hua tu nahi hai na.

Dr. Apruv: Nahi , bas kuch baat karni thi.

Acp sir: Theek hai hum abhi aate hain.( and he disconnected the call)

"Kia hua Pradyuman , jaldi batao." Salunkhe sir asked impatiently.

"Apruv ne bulaya hai par kuch bataya nahi , keh raha tha ke zaroori hai(after a pause ) chalo mere sath."

Day who was witnessing all started to came after them too.

"Tum yahin ruko, agar tum us ke liye apne ye jazbaat us waqt hi dikha dete tu aaj ne naubat hi na aati." Acp sir said eyeing at Daya and went out with Salunkhe sir .

...

...

...

"Maine us waqt bhi aap logon se kaha tha ke mujha puri baat sach sach bataye ga lekin aap logon ne abhi bhi mujh se kuch chupa ya hai." Apruv told them a bit angrily.

"Tumhara matlab kiya hai Apruv." Salunkhe sir asked tensely.

"Abhijeet ko hosh aa chuka hai.(both the faces of Acp sir and Salunkhe sir glow up with happiness) lekin woh aap logon mein se kisi se bhi baat nahi karna chahta hai. kia mein is baat ki wajah jaan sakta hoon ke woh aisa kiyun kar raha hai. jab ke is waqt agar woh sab se zyada kisi ki attention hasil karne ki koshish karta to woh aap log hote. "

"Woh baat darasal ye hai ke us ke aur Daya ke beech kuch misunderstandings ho gayein thi jis ki wajah se un dono ke darmiyaan jhagra ho gaya tha." Acp sir told him with hesitation.

"Oh I see, (sitting up straight) Woh is waqt extreme depression state mein hai. All he is feeling right now is, hopelessness, around him. He is so angry right now. I can guess his next move so I have taken every safety measure but I still need your help. You people have to motivate him towards life. "

"Kia hum us se mil lein" Acp sir asked him.

"Sure , I really want you to meet him. " said while nodding his head in yes.

Dr. Apruv took them to his room and said

"Dekhein agar koi zyada problem ho to mujhe batana warna mat bulana, jo bhi baat karni ho bus dehaan se karna. baqi ab tum log sambhalo. "

Both Acp sir and Salunkhe sir took a deep breath and opened the door. Abhijeet opened his eyes and passed a painful look to them. Before they could asked him anything they noticed his wet eyes.

" Abhijeet" Acp sir softly called his name.

Abhijeet didn't dare to say a word nor to look in his eyes. May be he was trying to conceal his emotions from them.

"Tumhein pata hai tum ne hamein dara hi diya tha. (Salunkhe sir laughed a little) Bureau mein sab tumhein bahut yaad karte hain. " Acp sir told him.

"Aur bhai ab tu mujhe bhi tumhari aadat ho gayi thi, jo tum ghari ghari kisi na kisi bahane se lab mein aa jate hain. " Salunkhe sir complimented.

"Yeh ...sab... sirf... kehne... ki... baatein ...hain... Insaan... agar... mar ...jaye ...tu ...sirf ...teen ...din... mein... hi ...yeh... duniya ...usse... bhool... jati ...aur ...sab ...pehle... jaisa ...ho ...jata ...hai." Abhijeet answered with alot of frustration.

"Abhijeet, (Acp sir heaved a sigh of pain) You are so brave . Tumhare mun se aise baatein achi nahi lagti.

"No,... I ...am ...not... I... am ...so ...weak,...tired...and...helpless... " Some of the tears ran down on his cheek.

"No , you are not , tum rozana najane kitne logon ki jaan bachate ho. kitne logon se dua lete ho. dosro ke liye apni jaan par khel jaate ho. Yeh sab kaam koi darpook insaan nahi kar sakta." Acp sir answered confidently.

"look...at ...me...I... am...a...man ...and...I...am ...crying...(pointing towards himself) ...the...evidence...of...my...weakness."

"yeh aansoo yeh nahi batate ke tum kitne kamzoor ho, balke yeh batate hain ke tum strong ho...kyunke yeh aansoo hi batate hain ke tum ne aik hi situation ko kitni baar face kiya hai. aur baar baar aik hi situation ko face karna aasan nahi hota." Acp sir made him realize . His face was covered with tears too.

" Main... abhi... bhi... yahi . but his voice choked and the crowd of words got stuck in his throat as he see towards the door.

**A/N:So what he saw at the door. Any guesses. Okay . so I am back . My papers went well and looking forward for the results.**

**Don't forget to read and review.**

**Have a good day. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi guys. I am so sorry for such a late update but there were just some school events lined up. 1000 times uthak bethak. Please forgive me. **

**And yes, one thing I want to clear is that Daya sir is not in a negative role here. You know often people make wrong choices in critical situations. That's what happened to him. Okay no more bak bak. Back to chapter.**

**Guys , I am editing a little bit of ending so just check it out.**

…

…

…

Looking back at the door, Abhijeet got a huge shock when his eyes caught sight of his mate Daya, standing there watching him. He got a flashback of what happened in the last month. A clear sadness and anger crept across his pale face. The deep sorrow that crawled across his features made him look more broken. Acp sir followed his gaze but Daya was too quick to notice that He hurriedly moved from there.

"Kia hua Abhijeet"? Acp sir asked softly putting his hand on his shoulder.

But Abhijeet didn't utter to say a word. He kept looking at the same direction with same gestures.

Acp sir looked towards Salunkhe sir who also nodded in disappointment.

Abhijeet looked towards them with red- tears filled eyes and said

"Tu ….is… liye... aaye…... the …...aap…. log… yahan."

"Kis liye"? Acp sir asked confusingly.

But instead of answering them he turned his face to other side. Acp sir with fast steps, moved out of the room. It didn't take him too long. He found Daya standing at the end of the corridor. Acp sir, with fast steps moved towards him.

"Mana kiya tha na, phir kiyun aaye." Acp sir asked him angrily.

"Woh sir, main sirf yeh dekhne aaya tha ke sab theek hai, koi pareshani wali baat tu nahi lekin us ne mujhe dekh liya." Daya answer hesitantly.

"Dekho pehli hi tumhari wajah se bahut kuch ho chuka hai (joining hands infront of him) khuda ke liye reham karo is bhude par (tears slide down on his face) ab baar baar betoon(sons) ko khone ki himmat nahi hai mujh mein." Acp sir requested him in a very broken manner.

"I am so sorry sir, main jaa raha hun (trying to remove his joined hands) aap is tarah na ki jiye mere samne. Main tu bas dekhne aaya tha." He moved out from there while removing his tears.

Acp sir stayed there for some minutes than again moved towards Abhijeet room.

"Abhijeet, jaldi theek ho jao. Kia tumhara bureau jaane ka dil nahi chah raha." Acp sir tried to divert the topic.

"Nahi... Ab…. Main…. Wahan…. Kabhi…. Nahi…. jaon …. ga." Abhijeet answered angrily.

Acp sir looked towards Salunkhe sir, who, through his actions assured him that his wounds will heal up by the passage of time.

2 WEEKS PASSED

"Ye lo us ke discharge papers. (Dr. Apruv handed them a file) Koi bhi medicines miss nahi honi chahiye aur is baat ka dehaan rakhna ke har medicine time pe li jaye. Baqi us ki condition tum logon ko pata hai. Tu us ki mental health ke liye kisi bhi kisim ke stress se usse dur rakhna aur koshish karna us ko us ki life ki bright side dikhane ki."

"Thank you". Acp sir assured him with is warm smile.

He was heading back towards Abhijeet room, when he saw Daya coming towards him.

"Sir, main aap se kuch kehna chahta hun. (he requested in a very sincere tone) Kia main bhi aap logon ke sath reh sakta hun. Main bas us ka dehaan. Us ke samne bilkul nahi jaun ga, bas din main aik baar us ko dekh liya karun ga. Please sir. Shayad isi duraan mera aur us ka Rishta pehle jaisa ho jaye."

"Acp sir looked at him for a minute and then nodded his head in yes. They both moved inside the room, where Abhijeet was sitting in casuals along with Salunkhe sir. Abhijeet lift his eyes and placed a hard glance on the guest. Daya was already prepared for that.

"Chalo ghar chalte hain." Acp sir ordered them.

They all started helping him in standing. Daya hesitantly tried to hold his hand but he jerked it. Both Acp sir and Salunkhe sir noticed that but didn't said anything. Daya didn't tried to bother him more. The journey to the house was totally silent.

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir helped him to the way to his room.

"Ab tum thori der aaram karo. Kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorat hu tu bata dena." Acp sir told him and both left the room.

Abhijeet, after their departure, just turned off all the lights of the room and went to a corner. He quietly sat down there thinking this darkness can hide him from all of the world but he wasn't able to shut sunrays from entering into his room, which were providing a little light. He looked around the silent room, and felt so relieved. He rested his head on the wall. In that harsh winter, he was sitting on that frozen floor but he was not feeling any cold. Instead, he was thinking that how dull his life is. Without any colors. He picked himself up from the floor and went to the nearest drawer. He found some papers and pens. He brought all those things to the same corner and again sat there. Then he started drawing something on the paper. In spite of the fact that he was not a good artist and the light was not enough, he was sketching with full concentration. After some time, he put the paper aside and again rested his head on the wall. He doesn't know, when he drifted to sleep.

After some time, Acp sir came to his room to take him for the dinner. He opened all the lights and found him sleeping in the corner. He became so worried watching him sitting like that but when he found him breathing, he heaved a sigh of relief. With silent and slow steps, he moved towards him. He saw a paper next to him. He picked it up and saw a drawing. The page was divided into two and there were two drawings. In picture 1, he shows two hands which were distributing happiness and a line of people who were waiting for their turns. He named the person Abhijeet who was standing in the last of queue. In the second picture, He showed that those hands were saying to him that

"SORRY. HAPPINESS IS FINISHED."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**A/N: Hi guys. Hope you guys are doing well. I am sorry for not updating for a long time but smile because I am back. Okay no more bak bak. Do read and review. Back to the story.**

**Everything written in bold in flashback and the poem is in italic.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

Acp sir silently put back the drawings and started waking him up like he didn't noticed them. Abhijeet woke up with a terrible strain in his neck as it was obvious. As he saw Acp sir staring him, he immediately averted his gaze.

"Yahan kyun so gaye the itni thand mein. Bed kis liye hai," Acp sir asked him softly.

He finds no suitable answer to satisfy him so he tried to divert the topic.

"Abhi maine bahut bura sapna dekha. Dekha ke main kahin kho gaya hon mujhe wapis jaane ka koi rasta nahi mil raha."

Acp sir was looking at him keenly. He was feeling proud that how much his son is good at changing topic but was feeling sad at the same time because he was not sharing anything, even with him.

"Acha chalo khana khane aajao. Aur koi bahana nahi ok. Main intezar kar raha hoon."

"Lekin mujhe bhook nahi lag rahi." Abhijeet answered hesitantly.

"Kaise nahi lag rahi bhook. Tum ne subah se khaya hi kya hai aur khana khane ke foran baad tum khamoshi se medicine lo ge aur mujhe is ke aage kuch nahi sunna." Acp sir warned him in a little bit of anger.

"Maine kaha na mujhe bhook nahi lag rahi." Abhijeet also replied in the same tone.

"Zid kyun kar rahe ho beta. Thora sa kha lena par khana khao. Chalo ab neeche aao foran."

Abhijeet was again going to argue but he stopped as heard the pleading tone of his father.

After getting fresh, he went downstairs where he saw Acp sir, Salunkhe sir and Daya already waiting for him. Salunkhe sir welcome him with a warm smile. Daya also did the same thing but he ignored him completely. He sat down and start eating without looking at any of them. The dinner went almost silently except for the several times Salunkhe sir tried to start a conversation but when he saw that the young duo are not showing any interest so he quit too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

Daya was sitting silently in the corridor thinking of the happy moments they spend together. Unintentionally, a smile came on his face. He remembered how they use to tease each other but above all care for each other.

**Both Daya and Abhijeet were sitting on a bench in a park. It was mid of December means a cold day. Daya was angrily looking at Abhijeet who was that much engrossed in his laptop that he wasn't even blinking. Abhijeet mood was totally off as Dcp sir had awarded him with a bunch of reports to write on the day he asked for a leave. **

"**Abhijeet hum kia yahan logon ko dekhne aaye hain. Jab se aaye hain aise hi baithe hue hain." Daya asked irritatingly. **

**Instead of giving him a reply, Abhijeet just glared him hard. **

"**Ab is mein meri kya ghalti hai. Tum ne Dcp sir ko bataya hi kyun ke tum ne aaj chutti li hai." And he turned his head because he was aware of the answer he was going to get from his buddy. **

**He started scanning his surroundings. Everybody was looking busy except for him. He watched the usual old salts operating their remote-controlled boats, trying to recapture their lost childhoods. Children ran around them, chasing each other and giggling. Just then he saw two man who were walking in the park. Daya guessed that one of them was ill because he was walking really slow. After covering some steps, the ill guy told his friend that he is feeling cold. The other man just put off his jacket and gave it to him. An idea popped up in his mind. He turned back towards Abhijeet who was still staring at the laptop. He looked at Abhijeet jacket and then his. **

"**Abhi mujhe thand lag rahi hai." Daya told him innocently.**

"**Tum kia chahte ho main tumhein aag laga dun." Abhijeet finally spoke without looking at him.**

**Daya looked him for a while as his jaw dropped in astonishment.**

"**Lagta hai tumhara kaam khatam ho gaya hai kyun ke tum wapis apni asli halat mein aa rahe ho." Daya guessed.**

"**Aap ko bilkul sahi lagta hai." Abhijeet smile and closed his laptop.**

"**Acha mein tumse kuch sawalat karon ga tum sahi sahi jawab dena. (Abhijeet nodded in yes). Pehla sawal agar tumhare samne koi mujhe mare ga tu tum kia karo ge. "**

"**Main tumhein apni aankhon ke samne pit ta hua nahi dekh sakta. (closing his eyes) Is liye mein apni aankhein band kar lon ga.". Abhijeet answered while supressing his laugh.**

"**Acha agar koi mujhe kidnap kar le tu tum kia karo ge." Daya was trying hard not to punch his buddy on his face.**

"**Tu, phir main thori der intezaar karon ga woh log khudi tumhein mere paas chor jayien gain."**

"**Matlab ke koi mujhe kitni bhi takleef phaunchaye ga aur tumhein bilkul dard nahi hoga." Daya asked sadly.**

"**Nahi, kyunke mujhe pata hai ke meri mojudgi mein koi tumhein takleef phaunchane ke bare mein soche ga bhi tu who aur kuch sochne ke laiq nahi rahe ga." **

**Daya punched him on his arm and they started enjoying the frosty day. **

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Abhijeet coming the same way he was sitting. As soon as Abhijeet saw him, he changed his way. Daya ran to him but his heart beat was getting faster.

"Abhijeet kia tum mujhe kabhi maaf nahi karo ge." He asked blocking his way.

"Mere raaste se hato." Abhijeet answered without looking at him.

"Dekho main jaanta hun mujh se is duniya ki shayad sab se bari ghalti hogai hai. Mujhe koi Rishta nibhana hi nahi aata shayad isi liye khuda ne mujhe (his voice choked as a stream of tears ran down on his face) anath kiya. Phir shayad unhoon ne socha hoga ke aik baar mujhe aazma kar dekh lein aur mujhe tumhari zindagi mein bhej diya. Aur phir maine unhein sahi sabit kar diya."

Tears slide down from Abhijeet eyes too. He looked up at him but said nothing.

"Abhijeet please mu…"

"Kon Abhijeet…. woh tu ussi din mar gaya tha jab us ne tumhari ankhoon mein apne liye nafrat dekhi thi." And he ran back to his room without looking back.

He closed the door behind him and went to the bathroom. He washed his face again and again to until he looked like he never cried. He came out of the bathroom and sat on a chair. He took out his diary and started writing his feelings in a poem.

_I cried today__  
__I cried today, I can't tell you why__  
__This pain that I bare I'll have till I die__  
__My eyes they sting, my vision is a blur__  
__Oh what I'd give to find an eternal cure__  
__At night I think how is this fair__  
__I feel I'm here only because I'm told that they care__  
__But when I'm down I feel so alone__  
__Even in this house, I think it's called home__  
__And when the night falls, I lay in my bed,__  
__With no one beside me, just the thoughts in my head__  
__I will for a day that that this torture would end,__  
__That I would wake and not have to pretend__  
__My past it still haunts me, my present is the same,__  
__What future can I have, all I do seems in vain__  
__But I'll pick myself up, I'll continue this role__  
__these thoughts won't define me,__  
__I'll play the starring role_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Abhijeet woke up as the sun rays fall over his face. He neck was paining so hard that he wasn't even able to move it. It didn't take him too long to find out the reason. He had slept on the chair in the sitting position. He gathered all his strength and picked himself up from the chair. He was still angry on Daya and their conversation last night.

Abhijeet pov... "Maine us ki baat suni hi kyun? Us ne bhi tu meri nahi sunni thi. Us ne bhi tu mera yaqeen nahi kia tha. Kia woh mere bare mein aisi soch rakhta tha. Itni gandi.

He jerked his thoughts and went to bathroom. He came out after freshen up. He was still looking weary and dull. The permanent redness below his eyes were making him look more broken. He looked himself up in the mirror and saw his dull face. He starred his face for a second. He again went to bathroom and started splashing water on his face. He was brutally rubbing his eyes in order to wipe out that redness. After some minutes, he stopped because now his eyes were burning. He closed them tightly for a minute or two. He reopened them and looked towards the mirror. He tried to smile but he remembered what Arnav said to him.

"_Ab tum kabhi khush nahi raho ge. Kabhi nahi muskurao ge kyunke ab tumhari zindagi mein sirf andhera aur dukh honge." _

He tried to smile wide but all of a sudden, he broke down into tears. Tears which were narrating his pain, anger, agony were running down his face. He didn't try to stop them because at that time he wants to cry. He hides his face in his palms and sat on the floor. Just then Acp sir entered and was stunned to see the scenario. He immediately ran to him.

"Abhijeet kia hua? (he tried to remove his hands from his face) Batao kia hua hai?

Abhijeet angrily jerked his hands away from him.

"Itna sab toh hu chuka hai. Abhi aur bhi kuch ho ga kya." He asked in full anger.

"Dekho, main janta hun ke ye bahut mushkil hai lekin jab tum ne apne aap ko itna sambhala hai tu thora aur sahi." He answered him in a composed tone.

"Aap kuch nahi jaante. (he stood up and started walking towards bed) Main chah kar bhi nahi bhula sakta. Main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta ke Daya mere sath aisa kare ga. Is tarah ka ilzaam lagaye ga mujh pe. Acha bhala mein mar gaya tha. Pata nahi kyun app logon ne meri jaan bachayi."

"Abhijeet tum apni medicine lo. Abhi. Woh tumhein sukoon phaunchayien gi. Tum ghusse mein aa rahe ho."

"Aap mujhe sukoon phaunchana chahte hain na" He bent down towards his drawer and picked out his gun. He forcefully handed the gun to Acp sir and said

"Marien mujhe goli aur mujhe hamesha ke lie sukoon ki neend sula dein." He said in a determined tone.

"Abhijeet pagal ho gaye ho kya. Yeh kia kar rahe ho tum." Acp sir was astonished by his act.

Abhijeet was now getting more angrier that he started snatching gun from Acp sir hands. Acp sir was aware of his thoughts so he resisted as much as he can. Abhijeet turns the gun towards himself as the gun was still in Acp sir hands. He, with all his effort, pressed the trigger and SHOT.

The bullet pierced right in the wall behind Abhijeet. Acp sir took the gun from his hands and shot an angry glance on him. Listening the bullet sound, Salunkhe sir and Daya also came to the room. They didn't get any idea of what had happened but something tells them that it wasn't good.

"Ainda aisi harkat mat karna." Acp sir who was frowning in anger took the gun with him and went out from the room. Salunkhe sir went along with him. Daya waited there for a moment.

"Abhijeet." He called his name softly.

Abhijeet shot him a fiery glance instead of answering him. He stood up and shut the door on his face. He leaned himself against the door in order to calm himself down.

….

….

….

"Kia hua yaar Pradyuman. Goli kisne chalayi thi." Salunkhe sir asked worriedly.

"Us ne khud chalayi thi apne upar." Acp sir answered him in a lost tone.

"Aisa kiya hua tha." Salunkhe sir asked.

"Usse lagta hai ke sukoon sirf marne se hi hasil hoga. (His voice became heavy) Main usse kitni baar samjhaon yahi baat."

"Acha chalo rehne do. Usse waqt yeh bhi sikha de ga. Tum yeh bhi tu dekho ke who kis waqt se guzar raha hai. Dekh lena woh tum se zyada der naraz nahi rahe ga." Salunkhe sir assured him. "Acha chalo breakfast karne aao aur usse bhi lekar aao."

…..

….

….

Acp sir saw his closed door. He first thought that the door is locked but it wasn't. He went inside and saw him sitting on the bed hiding his head between his knees.

"Abhijeet" Acp sir called his name.

Abhijeet looked towards him. There were tear marks on his face.

"I am sorry sir. Mujhe pata nahi kyun itna ghussa aaraha tha us waqt." He replied completely broken.

"Koi baat nahi. Insaan apni ghaltiyon se hi to seekh ta hai. Seekho aur aage barh jao. (He held his face in his hands) aur tum mere liye bilkul mere beton ki tarah ho tu mera farz banta hai ke ai tumhein sahi ghalat mein farq bataon. Chalo ab neeche chalo breakfast ke liye." He smiled at him but there was something bright that caught his attention. Abhijeet noted that too. He tried to hide it but Acp sir was too quick to note it. He picked it up and said.

"Ye kya" ….

**A/N: Hi guys I know this one is short but please forgive me. I need to end this one here. Please do review and read. **

**Missed Cutie pari and many others in the last chap.**

**Missed The mystery princess and cuties pari in my another story lost without you. **

**Be smart be safe.**

**Love**

**Phenomenal writings.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**A/N: Hi guys. I am so sorry for not updating any my story. I saw many of you are saying that duo scenes are missing in this story. So, in this chapter. I wrote plenty of duo scenes for you guys. It is a duo story. Now enjoy.**

"Ye kiya (scanning the object in his hand) Tum smoking kar rahe the." Acp sir was surprised by the situation. Abhijeet found it too lame to lie at that moment as everything was clear, so he stayed quiet. "Kuch pooch raha hoon tum se? Koi jawab hai tumhare paas? Bolo."

Acp sir was fuming in anger at that moment. He was really eager to get a response from Abhijeet but he didn't utter a single word. In fact, he was looking quite ashamed of his act. He knew well what he had done.

"Tumhein ho kya gaya hai haan. Har insaan ki zindagi mein koi na koi dukh aur takleef aati hai. Lekin woh insaan ki personality ko nikharti hain. Usse tabah nahi kartin." Acp sir looked at him with pain.

"Lekin jab insaan ko dukh wahan se phaunche na jahan se usse kabhi umeed an ho tu who dukh insaan ko tabah hi kar deta hai." Abhijeet said with a gloomy on his face.

"Main ye jaanta hoon aur is baat ka ehsaas hai mujhe." He slowly sat on the bed. "Nakul ne mujhe dukh diya aur maine usse mar diya." He hides his face in his arms. "Maine tu usse goli hi mar di thi lekin tum dono jo aik dusre ke sath kar rahe ho na, ye tum dono ko khatam kar de ga." (Two drops of tears fell from his eyes) Aik bete ko tu main kho hi chuka hoon. Ab mujh mein itni himmat nahi ke do aur beton ko ….

And his voice choked as he completely lost control on himself. Stream of tears ran down his face. He didn't dare to stop there for a minute and he came out from his room. Abhijeet felt so bad for him. He was getting angry on himself because just because of him Acp sir cried in front of him. He found that the strict and composed looking Acp Pradyuman is devastated and broken from inside.

He thought that this all fuss is created just because of him. What if he goes somewhere far from them? So, they all can live happily including him.

There were many ways out from this problem but that idea was more appealing to him. He picked up his phone and dialled Tarika's number. After two to three ringing's she picked up the phone.

"Hi, kaise ho Abhijeet. Ab tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari. Aur …." She got interrupted by Abhijeet.

"Main theek hoon. Tumhein aik baat batane ke liye phone liya hai." He directly came to the point without answering her single question.

"Kiya hua koi problem hai kya." She felt a little bad but still she asked him.

"Who Tarika mein tum se yeh keh raha tha ke amin yahan se jaa raha hun. Kuch din yahan se dur rehna chahta hoon. Socha tumhein bata dun take tum team se koi bahana bana sako." And without even waiting for the response he cut the call.

Tarika got surprised on his decision. She got so confused that what to do now. She immediately calls Daya and told him everything. Daya came out from his room and went towards the door. He found Abhijeet leaving the house quietly without any thing in his hand. Daya waited him to leave and then he called everyone in the house. Listening his voice, Acp sir and Salunkhe sir came out from their rooms.

"Sir Abhijeet kahin chala gaya hai. Main jaa raha hoon aur mein usse liye baghair wapis nahi aaon ga." And he left the house without waiting for their answers.

Abhijeet was driving the car without any destination in his mind.

"Main apni wajah se kisi ko bhi takleef nahi de sakta. Kia maloom mere door jaane se un ki zindagiyoon mein sukoon aa jaye." Abhijeet pov.

Just then a car overtook his car and stopped infront of his car. He stopped his car immediately. A person came out from the car. His whole face was hidden with a mask. He took out a spray from his pocket and sprayed on his face. The last thing he felt before getting unconscious was someone pulling him out of the car.

….

Acp sir was sitting on the sofa along with Salunkhe sir. They both were looking tensed.

"Daya ko phone karo. Poocho us se kuch pata chala." Acp sir requested Salunkhe sir.

"Haan. Tum ruko mein try karta hoon." Salunkhe sir tried his phone but he found it ringing inside his house.

"Ye kiya aik ke baad aik pareshaani. Ab woh dono is waqt kahan yaar Salunkhe inhoon ne tu mera dimagh kharab kar diya hai."

"Pareshaan mat ho Salunkhe, kuch nahi ho ga un dono ko." Salunkhe sir console him.

….

Abhijeet opened his eyes after a lot of struggle as they were burning due to that spray. He found himself in a small but beautiful house with little decorations. The house had a single room in which he was lying. He stood up just then someone entered from the door.

"Tum." He said with total astonishment.

"Haan main." Daya came inside and completely lock the door. He put the keys in his pocket.

"Tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe yahan laane ki." Abhijeet became so angrier all of a sudden.

"Bilkul chup chap yahan baith jao. Ab hum yahan se jab hi jaayein gein jab hum pehle ki tarah dost ban jayein gein. Warna jab tak hum yahin rahein gein. Chahe yahan budhe hi kiyun na ho jayein." Daya told him.

"Tumhari mujhe yahan kidnap kar ke laane ki himmat kaise hui." And he started going but Daya old him from shoulders and angrily told him.

"Chup chap yahin baith jao. Mujhe ghussa mat dilao warna acha nahi hoga."

"Acha. Nahi tu kia karo ge tum. Maro ge ya….

"Chup. Bilkul chup. Kitna bolte ho tum. Ghar mein tu har waqt files mein ghusse rehte the." He picked up a light rope from aside and tied both of his hands.

"Ye kia kar rahe ho tum." But after realizing Daya's childish act a smile unintentionally came on Abhijeet's lips. Daya noticed it and he felt so proud of himself but he didn't show that to Abhijeet. Abhijeet too tried to hurriedly hide his smile but he was not quick.

"Chalo. Ab wahan jaa kar khamoshi se baith jao." Abhijeet quietly follow his orders.

"Hum is aik kamre ke ghar mein rahein gein. Aur issi kamre mein baithein gein. Ab chahe tumhein mujh pe jitna bhi ghussa aaye tumhein mujhe bardasht karna hoga." Daya told him without looking at him.

"Washroom to hai ya who bhi…"

"Are haan. Washroom hai. Woh raha." Daya pointed towards a door.

"Hath kholo mere. Mujhe washroom jana hai." Abhijeet forwarded his hands towards him. Daya felt that finally he is calm and relaxed He opened his hands and Abhijeet went towards washroom.

"Abhijeet tumhein tu main pehla jaisa kar ke hi chorun ga." Daya smiled on his plan.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

**A/N: Hi guys. This time I am back early. Don't want to disappoint you guys so I added a lot of duo scenes. Hope you guys will like it. Missed many of my reviewers. And Cutie pari.**

**Have a happy reading**

**Do read and review.**

**Guest reviewers where are you….**

A victory smirk ran across his face as he saw Abhijeet coming out from the washroom looking crabbed. He wanted to laugh out loud but after seeing Abhijeet gestures he changes his mind.

"Shukar hai ke tum nikal aye….main tu samjha tha ke mujh se bachne ke liye ….tum sara din washroom mein bethe raho ge."

Abhijeet passed him an angry glance… which made him realize….. that he is still angry on him. Abhijeet silently went to the kitchen….. and started searching something. Daya went after him… as his curiosity level was on peak. He watched him some minutes…searching something…. then he starts losing control on him.

"Kia dhund rahe ho?" He asked him even he knew very well that he won't answer. And he was right. He didn't even pay a piece of attention to him.

"Acha kuch tu batau…... Yahan sab kuch maine rakhwaya hai… Shayad mujhe pata ho." Daya asked hesitantly.

"Eye drops dhund raha hoon." Abhijeet answered…not looking at him.

"Kyun?" Daya asked him nearly squeaking.

"Jalan ho rahi hai meri aankhoon mein….. aap ne jo spray kiya tha us ki wajah se." Abhijeet answered in frustration. Daya felt hurt with that "aap" but he didn't say anything.

"Woh spray tumhare aankhoon mein bhi gaya…par maine tu bahut technique se spray kiya tha. (Abhijeet again shot him an angry glance) acha...acha sorry…par jo tum dhoond rahe ho who yahan nahi hai."

"Agli baar agar is technique se kisi ko kidnap karo… tu eye drops sath mein rakhana."

Daya felt so pround on himself…. after hearing that sarcastic note. It made him more determined …that his old Abhijeet is still somewhere in him…. but lost…. and he is the only one who can bring him back.

…

…

…

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were sitting ….on the sofa present in the hall…. Just then Tarika entered…. She looked towards …..the disappointed faces of her seniors.

"Sir mujhe Daya ki call aayi thi." As soon as her voice reached their ears they became restless.

"Kia keh raha tha woh.? Kahan hain woh? Theek tu haina?" ACP asked as many questions as he could in a single breath.

"Haan sir theek hain…..Dono sath hain ….aur Daya keh raha tha ke woh Abhijeet ko mana ke hi laye ga."

"Shukar….. Pradyuman …..Daya keh raha hai na sab theek hai….. tu tum pareshaan mat ho. …..Bachon ko thora time aik sath spent karne do ….dekhna sab theek ho jaye ga." Salunkhe sir consoles Acp sir.

"Aik minute…..Daya ka phone tu ghar par hai….(Salunkhe sir also got shocked)….tumhein kaise bataya us ne.."

"AH...UH….Woh sir pco ka number tha." Tarika lied again.

"Oh….acha."

Tarika turned towards the other side. "God…please maine jhoot tu bool diya hai par sab waqai theek ho." She pov.

….

…

…

"Dekho yahan bed nahin hai hamein sofa par hi sona pare ga…..Ab…."

"Aise kab tak chale ga." Abhijeet asked him.

"Are bataya tu ke hum jab tak yahin rahein gein jab tak hum dobara pehle jaise nahi ho ja te." Daya answered with a smile. "Kyun sofa pe sona mein problem hai."

"Main Mazak nahi kar raha hoon….. Tumhein kiya sab kuch Mazak lagta hai….. Maine aik baar tum se muskura ke baat kya kar li tumhein laga ke sab kuch theek ho gaya hai…...(Daya looked towards him with hurt.) Bilkul pehle jaise. ….Jab ke ju kuch hua hai us… ke baad pehle jaise hone ki koi gunjaish nahi hai….."Abhijeet pour his emotions out in front of him.

"Dekho main tum se pehle bhi sorry bol chukka hoon…. Aur mein waqai bahut sharminda hoon us par jo maine kiya." Daya was nearly crying.

"Tum ne mujhe chor ke aik ajnabee par bharosa kiya. Yani tumhein lagta tha ke mein aisi giri hui harkat kar sakta hoon." Abhijeet said in anger.

"Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai…bas mujhe pata nahi kya ho gaya tha….main tumhare bare mein aisa kabhi nahi sochta…..woh halat kuch aise the ke… koi dusra raasta hi nahi nazar aaraha tha." Daya was ashamed on what he did.

"Halat ko zimmedar na kaho. Aur dusra raasta hamesha hota hai. Sirf dhoondne ki zaroorat hoti hai." Abhijeet sat down on the sofa with a thud and immediately covers himself with the blanket...Daya waited some minutes but after getting disappointed he too went to sleep. They both were silently crying under their blankets but what they don't know is fate has planned something else for them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: Guys you were complaining that why I was not updating the stories…so let me tell you the reason…two of my house members were tested positive for corona in the start of June so we all were in quarantine. But 2****nd**** last week. I WAS TESTED POSITIVE FOR CORONA too. That's the reason I wasn't updating any of my stories on time. If you still see me guilty than I am sorry for that but I really can't do anything, So sorry to all of you. **

**On the special request of Abhi shika an the mystery princess di.**

**Now have a happy reading. Do read and review…**

Few hours later Abhijeet woke up, his eyes fluttering open, the sheets around him damp with the heat of fire place as Daya had threw every wood log he found nearby. By the time he woke up it was dark despite of the very little light of the sun announcing the arrival of a new day. Upon checking his watch, he saw that it was past five o'clock. He glanced around and found Daya sleeping absurdly on the sofa. He quietly stood up from the sofa while arranging the sheets making it look like someone is sleeping. His sight caught the coat hanging in the corner. He remembered that it was the same coat in which Daya put the keys. He slowly went towards the coat and take the keys out from it. He again looked towards Daya to ensure that he is not awake.

He slowly opened the door but he was out of luck that day. As the door swung open, a cold waft of air blew in making Daya awake from his deep slumber. He didn't waste a second and skipped out from the door. He ran on the creepy silent road as fast as he could. He could hear Daya calling his name while getting close to him.

"Ruk jao Abhijeet, mein keh raha hoon ruk jao." A feeling of dismay and pain could be sensed from his faded voice.

Instead of giving any answer, Abhijeet continued to run on that rough and impassable road. He went inside the jungle avoiding pointed branches and trees, running on the imbalance land of the jungle. Why should I stop? He asked himself, knowing the answer very well but ignoring it deliberately.

"Abhijeet tum meri baat sun kyun nahi raho ho…... main tum se kuch keh raha hoon."

He again ignored him but the next thing that happened made his soul shivered. A loud gunshot echoed in the silent jungle accompanied by Daya's painful moan. He turned around and to his horror, he saw Daya holding his shoulder which was drenched in blood. He without thinking anything ran to his brother who was wincing in pain.

"Daya…. ye...kaise…. (examining his injured hand) main…ne…. aisa…kuch. Nahi…. chaha…tha." He completely his sentence with a lot of dry sobs. Daya could sense the guilt through his voice.

"Tu... is... mein... tumhari...kiya...ghalti… hai." Daya asked weakly.

"Meri wajah se tu tum yahan aaye." He glanced around to grab the situation. "Par goli chalayi kis ne."

"Hum ne chalayi goli." A masked man appeared infront of them along with some other goons. "Ye hamara area hai aur yahan jo koi bhi aata hai, apni qabar khud hi banwata hai."

"Hamien nahi pata tha…hamien jane do." he backend a little and without any warning he picked up a stick from the ground and stabbed the first man ruthlessly. He falls dead, the instant. The other mans, in rage, try to shoot him but he used the same stick to knock the gun down from their hands. He kicked another one who was coming close to him but it was hard for him to manage. Just then he sensed some danger from behind him. He hurriedly turned around and was nearly going to stabbed by a goon when Daya punched his face, making him drop his knife.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_On the other hand, Daya, who was not feeling well, tried to restore the remaining energy in him as the continuous blood loss made him weak, to help his brother who was fighting with all the goons alone. He gathered all his strength and stood up. He wasn't even stable yet when he saw a goon who was going to stab his brother. He hurriedly went towards him to safe his brother._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Abhijeet gestured him a thanks that was too way formal in opinion of Daya. They again got engaged in the fight. One of the men saw that Daya was injured so he went to him and stab him on the same wound of bullet. A shot of unbearable pain ran into his whole arm making him more wince in pain. Abhijeet saw what had happened and he immediately ran to him. He knocked the last one out in rage and then his whole attention got shifted to Daya. He looked towards him with care swimming in his eyes. Daya's hand was bleeding profusely. Abhijeet took of his hoodie and tied it around his hand with neck to support him. Now Abhijeet was left with a thin shirt which wasn't doing any good in protecting him from the harsh cold but he still cares for his brother more than anything….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi guys. I am back. I am so happy that we have been recently tested Negative for corona. A huge recovery it is. Thank you so much all of you for your best wishes. Thank you so much. **

**Duo jenny, mystery princess, abhisheka. Pooja abhi deewani, coolak di, guest1, guest 2, earnest, guest 3, abhi nidhi, perfect abhi, Priya, Shivani. Thank you so much.**

**Happiest Birthday Aditya sir. On this auspicious occasion I wish you all the happiness of life. **

**Now enjoy…**

He saw the condition of Daya and it was clearly visible from his face that he was not able to walk. In the middle of the jungle, two innocent souls were sitting not knowing what else is coming on their way. Abhijeet searched his pockets for any kind of weapon but he remembered that Acp sir had took the gun from him due to his silly act. He only had a pen knife. He looked towards Daya who was sitting, kneeling with a tree, his eyes closed.

"Daya…. Daya." Abhijeet called his name softly.

"Hmmm... (he jerked open his eyes) Bolo." Daya responded weakly.

"Tumhare paas tumhari gun hai. (Daya looked at him while raising his eyebrows) Nahi is liye pooch raha hoon kyunke hamien nahi pata ke un ke gang ke aur kitne log yahan honge. Safety purpose ke liye chahiye hogi. (looking ashamed) meri gun Acp sir ke pass hai." Said Abhijeet.

"Gun mein jab apne pass rakhta hoon jab mujhe lage ke khatra hoga. (smiling weakly yet deeply) Bhala tumhare sath mujhe kia khatra."

Abhijeet looked at him for some minute. He had just witnessed the most precious relationship on earth. The relation of brotherly love. Despite of how many misunderstandings took between them, how many times they fight, they still care for each other more than themselves. They are like shadow for each other in sunny days. A ray of hope for each other.

"Hamien jaldi hi yahan se nikalne hoga. Agar tumhari chot mein infection ho gaya tu woh zyada khatarnak hoga." Said Abhijeet examining the hand of Daya.

The sun didn't take too long too come out but due to the huge tress, it was still dark in the forest. Abhijeet scanned his surroundings to guess that what would be the best possible move he could do. Daya saw him searching something very keenly.

"Kia dhund rahe ho." Daya asked him.

"Dekh raha hoon ke koi jangli pari mil jaye tu us ki aur tumhari shadi kara doon." Abhijeet smirked at him.

"Han theek hai. Phir us ki behen se mein tumhari shadi kara doon ga." Daya smirked back.

"Bewakoof, raasta dekh raha hoon. (looking irritated) Aik tu yahan sare raaste aik hi jaise lag rahe hain."

Daya laughed at his irritation. Abhijeet too didn't resist the smile that crept on his lips. There smile for a few moments was also a precious moment at that time. Making each other laugh when they are only surrounded by despair was the most beautiful thing of their relationship.

**Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink…****  
****Beneath the skin of our tattoos…****  
****Though we don't share the same blood…****  
****You're my brother and I love you that's the truth…**

Abhijeet went back to Daya and sat beside him. He looked towards Daya who was sitting, resting his head on the tree.

"Zyada dard ho raha hai kya." Abhijeet asked with full concern.

"Han…nahi…Han ho raha hai." Daya stumbled in his own words.

"Tu tum itna ghabra kyun rahe ho mujhe batate hua. Mujhe dekhne do. Tarika jee ne itna toh sikha diya hai mujhe." Abhijeet smiled.

But instead of smiling back, some tears formed in Daya's eyes. Abhijeet looked towards him and got shocked because now the tears were running down on his cheek.

"Kia hua…zyada dard ho raha hai kiya?" Abhijeet panicked as he saw Daya crying.

"Nahi…bas kuch…. yaad ...aagaya." Daya completed his sentence with a lot of sobs.

"Kya?" Abhijeet asked.

"Aik baar…. orphanage mein…. jab …...sports day…. hua tu mera bhi…... dil chaha ke main bhi us mein part… loon. Mein…. sports teacher ke pass gaya…. aur un say kaha… ke mujhe bhi football…. khelni hai (he sobbed). Woh mujhe dekh kar muskuraye …. aur mujhe goal keeping…. ki liye bhej…... diya. Au phir …. wahan jo larke khare… the un ke kaan mein kuch…. Bola (he clears the tears on his face). Us ke baad woh sab bari bari aaye aur …. zor zor se shoot mare. Mujhe… bahut buri tarah ball lagi. Pure jism…. mein dard ho raha tha. Jab mein Wapis jaa… raha tu tu maine sir ko bolte hue suna _"Thora aur zor se marte take sara shauq…... khatam ho jata. _Aur phir tum mile. Aur who bhayanak sapna toot gaya."

Abhijeet, whose eyes were red and tears were also present on his face just wrapped Daya in his soothing shell. He rubbed his back to console him and to show that he is always here for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**A/N: Hi guys. I am back with the second last chapter of this story. I am so happy with your guys immense support in this story. Hope for the same response in other stories too.**

**Now enjoy. I will surely try to update an update of any of my story on my birthday on 5****th**** of Sep. Now you guys should tell me that which update you want first/**

**Till then do review... Dil kholkee/:}..lambe ...lambe...**

In nowhere of a jungle, two miserable souls were giving each other the strength to survive in that situation. Abhijeet, who was nearly hauling Daya with him strived to find the way out but he couldn't. He was worried that Daya was injured, there could be goons around as it was obvious after the duel with them. They didn't have any weapons to defend themselves but the major problem was that nobody else knows about their location so there wasn't any possibility of getting any help. They were on their own. All alone. He felt like every problem has just queued up for them. He again swore his decision of running from that house.  
He was again and again looking towards Daya just to make sure that he was alright.

"Abhijeet yar bas...ab main aur nahi chal paon ga." said Daya who was really struggling hard, finally gave up. He was looking tired and in pain.

"Bas thora sa aur...(changing their direction) dekho wahan se pani ki awaaz aarahi hai...(with a hope in his eyes) shayad hamien wahan se pani mil jaye...aur yahan se nikalne ka raasta bhi...( he holds his injured hand carefully) Tumhein bhi jald se jald hospital lekar jana hoga, agar chot mein infection ho gaya to yah bahut khatarnak hoga...Bas thori si himmat aur karlo...Kyunke masla sirf itna nahi hai. Jin logon Se abhi hamara samna hua tha... hamien nahin pata ke woh bas Utna hi the ya unke aur sathi bhi maujud hain. (looking around in tension) kia pata woh log hamare peeche aarahe hoon." said Abhijeet.

Abhijeet looked towards Daya who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Acha theek hai...tum yahin ruko main pani lekar aata hoon. Awaaz se lagta hai ke nadi ya talaab zyada door nahi." Abhijeet started going but Daya stopped him by holding his hand.

"Thori der baad chale jaana. Abhi yahin ruko. Waise bhi thand me kam hi piyaas lagti hai."

Abhijeet looked at him for a minute then he silently went and settled himself beside him. He rested his back with the tree to relaxed himself. His neck wound had started paining but he tried his best to show that he is alright.

"Aik baat poochon?" said Daya.

"Haan poocho." said Abhijeet who was resting his head on a tree with closed eyes.

"Tum abhi bhi mujh se naraz ho...ya tum ne mujhe maaf kar dia hai?" asked Daya with a fixed yet guilty gaze over him.

Abhijeet, who was not ready for this sudden query looked towards Daya. He smiled sadly. That was the last thing expected by Daya that he would do. He thought that maybe he will shout at him. He will make him realized that he accused him of no reason. But there wasn't any harsh reaction from Abhijeet. Instead, he was smiling. Sadly, but smiling.  
People usually say that the people who smile most of the time are more cunning than the ones who always complain about their life. But they don't know that their smiles hide the most immense pain they are bearing. The pain of unhappiness and the pain of loneliness. And their smiles are not even fake. They just don't have anybody to cheer them up, so they try to fill colors in others life by their smile. They are the people who will always lead you out in any situation because they are not whinners...

"Nahi...main tum se naraz nahi hoon.(looking at him with grief in his eyes) aur kis haq se main tum se naraz hoon. Kis rishta se... (clearing himself) woh rishta jo kabhi tha hi nahi ya us rishta se jis ki doorien bahut kachi thin..." said Abhijeet.

"Us rishte se hamare beech 18 saalon se tha. Us rishte se jo hum dono ne khud banaya tha. Senior-junior se leke, do doston se leke bhaiyon tak ka rishta...us rishte se tum mujhe jo chaho keh sakte ho." said Daya while controlling his tears.

"Ohh..tu tum ne yahi kiya...jo chaha tum ne woh keh diya...(after a short painful pause) Mujhe tumhari sari baten yad nahin per kuchh jumla yad hein...(looking at him with hurt) Tumne kaha tha ki main aik dhokebaz hoon. Tumhari zindagi per apne hukum chalata hun. (with an unknown feeling in his heart) Kia yeh sach hai?

Oh my...for the first time he saw Abhijeet this broke. This much that he wasn't even able to express what he was feeling at the particular moment. He would be facing many emotions at the same time like pain, anger, agony, anticipated, loneliness and what not. But how can a simple person show all these emotions at the same time. He wanted to laugh at the game's destiny used to play with him but he also wanted to cry with his all heart out on how much helpless destiny has made him. Finally, tears took over on his smile.

"Abhijeet, please tum aise mat kaho. Main janta hoon ke mujh se ghalti hui hai lekin is ka yeh matlab nahi ke hum in choti choti baaton par apna rishta khatam karlien...please." Daya requested him.

In response, Abhijeet slowly stood up from his place. He looked at Daya in a mocking way. Something he was good at.

"Tum jante ho maine aaj tak aisa insaan nahi dekha jo pehle ghalti kare aur phir uska ilzaam kisi aur ke sar dall de (Daya looked at him with disbelief) jo dil main aaye who keh de (stressing on his words) kisi aur ki baaton mein aake. Phir us ka jab dil chahe who aake maafi mang le. Haina. (he saw tears forming in Daya's eyes) Ru kyon rahe ho. Yeh toh choti si baat hai. Haina... (Daya was surprised that how he used his own sentences on him and the fact was that he was right) Ab samjh aayi tumhari choti choti baaton se mujhe kitni khushi hoti thi. Kitna acha lagta tha mujhe." said Abhijeet who was now at edge of crying at any moment.

"Mein dekh kar aata hoon ke pani kahan hai. Nahi tu hum dono piyase mar jayien gein." And he went away without waiting for any answer from Daya.

On the other hand, Daya who burst out in tears thought that how he could end this rivalry. Although Abhijeet said him rude which was at least something he was expecting from him he was right. Every single word was the bitter reality.

Abhijeet, who reached to the river which was not so far, bent down towards it. Some tear drops fell into the river. He thought he don't know how many has cried to make this a river. HOW MANY EMOTIONS THIS RIVER IS CARRYING WITH ITSELF. HOW MANY SECRETS.

He was busy in his thoughts when he heard a loud painful moan of Daya. That made him jerk. He ran back to him and sight made him strangled. Daya was lying on the ground with a masked man who had his leg on Daya's wound. He was pressing it that's why Daya was making those painful moaning sounds. Actually, they were totally surrounded by the masked men. He looked around in despair. Even in that situation he tried to ran towards Daya but his way got blocked by a huge man who was probably leading the others. He tried to escape him but the man holds him tightly and without any warning he punched him with all the strength on his neck as he had already saw the bullet wound. A shot of pain followed by a stream of blood that came from his mouth. He falls flat on his face.

"Abhijeet." Daya called him weakly.

In response, Abhijeet dragged himself a little towards him. The goon pointed his gun towards Abhijeet and said.

"TCH...TCH...TCH... Bichare do do cid wale... Meri bandook ki nook par.. Kaisa lag raha hai.. Chala doon goli. Aaj tu tum dono akele bhi ho.

"Kis ne kaha ke who akele hain". All of the face turned towards the source of the voice. Duo saw a bunch of people but the one who was leading was the last person they could imagine who could rescue them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A/N: Finally, the last chapter… I AM SO SORRY FOR BIENG THIS LATE LEKIN HAMARE SEP KE START SE COLLEGE KHUL GAYE THE AUR MEIN ITNA BUSY HO GAYI THI KE SAANS LENE KA BHI TIME NAHI MIL RAHA THA, aa MAINE KHAS TOR PAR COLLEGE KI CHUTI KARI HAI AUR CHAPTER LIKHA AHI.**

**TYSM FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS AND READERS WHO MADE THIS JOURNEY SUCCESSFUL. TYSM FROM MY WHOLE HEART. Lastly read this enjoy the last ride and tell me how was it. Will be updating my others stories soon.**

…**.**

…**.**

Dcp sir was standing there along with Acp sir and some other CID officers. They all were aiming towards the goons while having rage in their eyes. But there was something different about Dcp sir. For the first time in their life, they saw him as serious as he should be on that post. The way he was leading the team was something different from the things, they had seen in the past years. But the people who were looking most saddened by the situation were the goons. The despair had taken over their faces, which were lightning with happiness a few moments ago.

"Tum log yahan kaise phaunche?" The man spoke finally, still aiming with his shivering hands towards Abhijeet.

"Tum jaise macharoon ki har aik harkat par nazar hoti hai hamari." Acp sir said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh…phir apni is ghalat harkat par tum logon ko zaroor pachtawa hoga. Tum logon ke liye tu Raja hi kafi hai." He gestured Raja, his strongest and tallest man through his eyes. Raja moved towards them passed them a smile and stands along with them. He made a confused face and was again going to say something but before he could, Dcp sir spoke.

"Tumhari confusion mein dur kar deta hoon. Raja (patting his shoulder with his free hand) mera khabri hai. Aur usi ne mujhe is sab ke bare mein bataya. Kaisa laga hamara surprise." He said in a crooked voice.

Abhijeet took that opportunity, the distraction of their leader from him. He kicked him on his leg with all of the strength he had remaining. It was enough to make him fall on his knees. The whole tram made them surrendered while Acp sir and Dcp ran towards duo. Abhijeet signaled them to check on Daya who was in a sub-conscious state.

"Daya." Acp sir called his name.

In response, Daya forcibly opened his eyes but shut them again as he fell unconscious.

IN HOSPITAL

Doctor came out from the OT. He saw the reaction on there faces and said in a low tone.

"Dekhiye...Blood loss ki wajah se weakness zyada hai. Baqi goli hum ne nikal li hai. Aap log dua karien." And he excused himself. They looked at each other faces. Acp sir took a glance of Abhijeet who was sitting on the chair while deeply thinking something. He came to him and sat beside him

"Kya hua Abhijeet.?" Acp sir asked in pure concern.

"Sir… Agar sab kuch hamare naseeb mein pehle se likha hota hai tu hum dua kyun karte hain." Abhijeet asked unexpectedly.

Acp sir smiled at his innocent query. He thinks for a minute. Then replied slowly.

"Shayad kuch panno par likha ho…jaisi tumhari marzi."

He looked towards Abhijeet who was moving his eyes aimlessly at the floor. He grabbed hi palm and secure it in his own hands,

"Pata hai…kabhi kabahr hamien lagta hai ke hum taqdeer ke haatoon majboor hoon. Lekin us waqt taqdeer hamara intezaar kar rahi hoti hai ke hum kuch karien aur us panne par likhe "Jaisi tumhari marzi ko" ko mita kar aik nayi kahani likh sake aur hum us ka intezaar karte rehte hain ye soch kar ke sab kuch tu taqdeer mein pehle se likha hota hai…Aur dono bethe reh jate hain. Dua mein bahut taqat hoti hai. Ye sab kuch badal deti hai. (he saw the situation so he added) Aur maaf kar dene mein bhi."

He stood up from the chair, patted his shoulders and went away. After some hours of extreme wait, they finally hear the good news of Daya regaining consciousness. Everybody came to meet him except for Abhijeet who remained sitting on his seat. They thought that maybe that is the quarrel between them. After everyone's departure. Abhijeet slowly stood up from his place and went to his room. He opens the door slowly that resulted in a sharp squeak. "Great" he thought. The more he was trying to make it quiet. The more it was getting loud. He saw Daya starring towards him with a faint smile. He stepped towards him. His heart wanted to explode. He had many things to say but he couldn't. He didn't know what was stopping him.

"Kuch kehna chahte ho?" Abhijeet jerked. And looked towards him. Yes. He said in his mind. But he still remained silent.

"Get well soon." He said quietly.

That made Daya hurt. That was not his Abhijeet would have said if he had saw him in that condition.

"Tum dar gaye the na." Daya asked him.

"Kis cheez se." Abhijeet asked suspiciously.

"Mujhe khone se. (Abhijeet looked at him) Tumhein dar lagta hai ke kahin mein tum se door na chala jaon. Tum ne mujhe maaf kiya. (Abhijeet remained silent) Ka tak mujhe discharge mil jaye ga. Tu mein beech jaon ga aur tumhara intezaar karoon ga. Agar tum ne mujhe maaf kar diya ho tu aaja na. Nahi tu mein samajh jaon ga," …Abhijeet didn't wait for him to say anything further and he left the room.

NEXT DAY

Daya was sitting on a bench at the sea. He was again and again looking at the sea and then his mobile. He was there waiting for more than half hour but still no sign of Abhijeet. His mind was doing a war that whether to call him or not. Finally, he took his mobile, dialed his number and attached the phone to his ear. After 2 to 3 ringing's Abhijeet picked up the call.

"Hello" ...Daya squeaked.

"Hmm..." Abhijeet responded.

'Tum aaye nahi." In response, he heard a silence a painful one.

"I am so sorry Abhijeet. Please mujhe maaf kardo. Agar tum ne aisa nahi kiya tu main mar jaon ga. (crying bitterly) Jab se sachai ka pata chala hai tab se apne aap se nafrat si hone lagi hai. Socha bhi nahi tha ke kabhi ye din bhi dekhne parien gein. Main ghalat raaste pe chal gaya tha lekin please mujhe is ki itni bari saza na do. (banging his hand on the bench) Mujhe maro, galliyan do lekin khamosh na raho. please." Finally, he heard his voice...

"Tum kahin bhi jao ga. Hamesha mujhe apne piche pao ge." Daya slowly turned behind and saw him standing there looking at him with a smile... A genuine smile.

Daya ran to him and hugged him tightly. He did the same cause it was the most soothing thing.

"Mujhe buhat bura laga tha jab tum ne aisa kaha tha. Aur mujhe laga ke hamari taqdeer mein ab bicharna likha hai lekin phir mein ne tumhein maaf kar dia take aik nayi kahani likhi jaa sake." He said in a moist tone.

"Mein tum se wada karta hoon ke aaianda tumhein kabhi koi dukh nahi dun ga. Tumahre jaisa dost aik tohfa hota hai." Daya whispered.

"Aur tum bhi". Abhijeet whispered back.

And they went away leaving the footprints of love, friendship and relations.

"**Aur safar khatam hua"**


End file.
